Missing the Melody
by KouKami
Summary: Izumi can't remember how to play the piano.Every Melody ends in a sour note. No matter who teaches her she can't remember. She misses the beautiful sound it creats, she meets Ryotaro. Can he be the one to help her remember? Will their melody bring them love?
1. Chapter 1

This is my 3rd fanfic... and i hope you all like it! So please read and review.

Rainfalls97 : Yay!

Izumi: Why are you happy?

Rainfalls97: This is my 3rd fanfic!

Izumi: Well congrats that your happy. On the other hand i'm not happy!

Rainfalls97 : Don't worry you will be when you start to read! :D

Kazuki: Please note that Rainfalls97 does not own La Corda d' Oro she only owns Izumi and other OC's!

Izumi : Who owns me?

Rainfalls97 : Thanks Kazuki!

Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN!

So please read!

* * *

><p>Summary :<p>

Izumi Sano is described as a girl with long, wavy black hair and icy blue eyes. When she was 3 years old she could play the piano like a pro. She could never participate in any sport activities since her mom was scared she would hurt her hands. One day when she was suppose to go to a piano rehearsal but decided to go to a friend's house. She was riding her bike but because she never rode one she fell. Since she panicked and got hurt pretty bad. She hurt her hands really bad some of her fingers we scratches, two were sprained and three were broken. Her mom had left because of her incident and her father toke care of her. A few months later she still couldn't play. Then when she was 7 she tried again and that's when she found out she had forgot how to play.

**Missing The Melody**

Chapter 1: The new girl

"Okay ready Ms. Sano." Her driver said. "Yes Ken." Izumi said in a kind tone.

"So how was your vacation?" Her driver said. "It was fun. I'm just happy to be back." She said.

"Right, I've been in Italy for 8 years." Izumi thought to herself.

"Have you decided on what you're going to do for your 16th birthday in two weeks?" The driver asked.

"I have no idea!" Izumi said smiling.

-5 minutes later.

"Okay so I'll be here at 3." He said. "Okay I'll be here!" She said grabbing her bag.

"Have a nice day." He said. "I will." Izumi said.

"Here I go." Izumi said facing the gate of Seisou Academy.

-Office

"Ohh yes, you're the new transfer student. Why you don't look Italian?" The lady said. "Ohh I'm not I was born here in Japan but left to Italy 8 years ago." Izumi explained.

"Why. That must have been fun?" The lady said. "It was… kinda." Izumi said.

"Well… here's your schedule." She said giving it to Izumi. "Kazuki… please come here?" The lady asked as a boy with green hair and red eyes came up. He had such a big smile.

"Yes Ms." He said politely. "Can you just please show Ms. Sano to her class." She asked.

"Of course… come on." He said. "Just follow him and he'll show you the way." She said.

"Ohh yes… Thank you." Izumi said.

"Can I see your schedule?" The boy asked. "Umm sure… here you go!" Izumi said giving him it.

"Ohh… hi my name is Kazuki Hihara, music school third year." He said introducing himself.

"Hi… Kazuki-san I'm Izumi Sano." She said. "Nice to meet you!" He said with a big smile.

"Here you are class two." He said. "Thank you Kazuki-san." Izumi said.

"Well I got to go… see you later!" He said walking away.

Izumi went in and gave her schedule to the teacher.

"Okay… class I want you to meet Izumi Sano she's new so please treat her nice. Izumi you can go ahead and sit next to Kahoko." The teacher said. "Kahoko raise your hand." He asked.

"Right here sir." A girl with red hair and red eyes said. "Thank you… Ms. Sano please take a seat." He asked.

"Yes." Izumi said as she sat down next to her. "Hi I'm Kahoko Hino." She said.

"Hi Izumi." Izumi said as they shook hands.

They rest of the classes went by pretty fast then during lunch Izumi got lost.

"Damn… where is the cafeteria?" Izumi thought to herself. "Maybe down stairs?" She said as she started her way to the stairs.

Izumi had started to head to the stairs then when she was about to walk down someone had pushed her. But somehow was able to catch herself from falling.

"Rude!" Izumi thought but she let it pass her mind.

Somehow she ended up somewhere farther from the cafeteria. Izumi had noticed Kazuki.

"Izumi?" He said noticing her. "Hi." She said.

"Let me guess looking for the cafeteria?" He said. "Yeah am I close?"

"Actually no… that's at the Gen Ed side." He said. "Really?" She said.

"Never mind I lost my appetite." Izumi said. "I have a sandwich you want half?" Kazuki asked.

"No it's fine." Izumi said. "So this is the music side of school?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah." He said. "You play an instrument?" Izumi asked.

"Yup… I play the trumpet." He said. "Wow…" Izumi said.

"Yeah but I'm not the only one, speaking of which I'm hoping to be in the competition!" He said.

"Competition?" Izumi asked. "Ohh yeah, Seisou Academy holds a musical competition." Kazuki said.

"Wow that sounds fun!" Izumi said. "Yup, do you play anything?" Kazuki said.

"Ummm.. no." Izumi said. "Would you like me to teach you?" Kazuki asked.

"No its okay!" Izumi said.

Ring..

"Well I better get back to class." Izumi said. "Okay bye." Kazuki said.

"Bye." Izumi said.

The rest of the day went by fast. Somehow Izumi decided to go back to the Music School.

"Why am I here?" Izumi said.

Izumi felt like there was just something she had to see but had started to walk back. Then in one practice room she saw something that caught her attention.

A Beautiful Piano

She didn't know why she went in and sat down next to it. Kahoko had been passing by and saw her.

"Maybe just one time." Izumi said and started to play.

For the first 30 seconds she did great but then started to make mistakes.

"Why can't I remember the melody?" Izumi said. "That was beautiful." Kahoko said.

"Hino-san please tell me you didn't see that!" Izumi said. "I did you were great." She said.

"No… I have to go. Please don't tell anyone what you saw!" Izumi said as she ran out.

"Izumi-chan!" Kahoko yelled.

"Damn it why did I do that… now someone knows I used to play. I can't… the melody is gone!" Izumi said.

Ken had been waiting by the car Izumi had accidentally pushed someone.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she still ran and drove away. "It's okay!" The boy said.

"So how was your first day?" Ken said. "It was okay!" Izumi said.

They arrived home.

Izumi had walked in and hugged her dad and went up to change. She stopped and looked at the piano in the living room a tear fell. Izumi had changed ate dinner and went up to her room. She pulled a box out from her closet. On the top of the box there was something written on "Izumi's Performances". She watched one and tried hard to remember the melody but couldn't. Her fingers would always get mixed up and mess up.

"I can't play you anymore!" Izumi said as she cried. "I'm sorry!" Izumi said.

* * *

><p>So i hope you all liked it! :D PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

Rainfalls97 : Now this a start to a great story.

Izumi: Why did you make me cry?

Rainfalls97 : Because you miss playing?

Izumi :Why can't i just be sad!

Rainfalls97: I know why your mad?

Izumi : Please explain

Rainfalls97 : Your mad because i didn't bring in your LOVE INTREST!

Izumi : What? Do i need one?

Rainfalls97 : Duhh... that's who.. i've said too much!

Izumi : I AGREE..

Rainfalls97 : Keep reading to find out Izumi's love life!

Izumi : Really poeple are going to read about this! It's called MY LOVE LIFE!

Rainfalls97 : You know i can write that you have a ziper on your mouth!

Izumi : Rain...falls..97! ( Ziper on mouth)

Rainfalls97 : Okay i'll take it off!

Izumi :Thank you!

-I hope you liked my little side story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Rainfalls97 Here! I know it's not such a long chapter but i hope you still like it and REVIEW!

I have to thank ' chivini' for liking my story! It means a lot!

Rainfalls97 : Yay Second Chapter!

Izumi : Will you stop being so happy.

Rainfalls97 : You such a sour puss!

Izumi : Okay anyway... I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER 'MEETING YOU'

Rainfalls97 : So I can't be happy but you can!

Izumi : Bye!

Kahoko : Reminder Rainfalls97 doesn't own anything!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting You<p>

Izumi had fallen asleep on the floor. She got up and changed into her uniform. She ran down stairs and went to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Daddy!" Izumi said with a smile as she kissed his cheek. "Morning Sweetie!" He said.

"Wow someone sure is happy this morning." He said. "Well I'm not too happy just hyper!" Izumi said.

"Mr. Sano your car is ready for you."A butler said. "Ohh thank you Charles." He said getting up , grabbing his coffee and kissing Izumi's forehead.

"Okay bye Sweetie." He said. "Bye Dad!" Izumi said.

-5 minutes later

"Okay Ms. Sano your car is ready to drop you to school." The same butler said. "Thanks!" Izumi said grabbing her bag and running into the car!

He dropped her at the entrance and Izumi saw Kahoko. She was talking to a tall guy with green hair and Kazuki.

Izumi tried her best not to make her see her. She did well until she got to class.

"Hey Sano-kun!" One boy said. "Dude leave her alone!" Another boy said.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight!" He asked. "Umm… dude I was going to ask her?" The other boy said.

"You guys leave her alone." A girl said. The boy had left when she said too.

"Sorry about them." She said. "Hi I'm Nao Kobayashi and this is Mio Takato." She said introducing herself and her friend.

"Hi I'm Izumi Sano!" Izumi said. "Well it's nice to meet you Izumi!" Nao said.

"Same." Izumi said. "Hey guys!" Kahoko said coming in.

"Hino!" Mio said hugging her. "Hi!" Kahoko said to Izumi.

"Hi Hino-san!" Izumi said. "Can I please talk to you?" Kahoko asked.

"Sure!" Izumi said as she followed her outside.

"Listen about yesterday…" Kahoko said. "Don't worry about it, but I would like it if you didn't tell anyone." Izumi said.

"How come you don't want people to know?"Kahoko asked. "It's stupid just promise me that you won't tell. Please I don't want anyone knowing I played." Izumi said.

"I promise!" Kahoko said. "Thank you!" Izumi said.

"Well we should get back!" Izumi said. "Yup." Kahoko said.

So they went back and had class. Izumi followed Kahoko this time to lunch. They decided to eat next to the soccer field. You could see a bunch of girls going 'gaga' over the soccer team.

"So did you do your homework?" Mio asked Kahoko.

They just talked small talk.

"So Izumi do you see anyone you like?" Mio asked. "Umm.. no." Izumi said.

"Mio not everyone has to like someone!" Nao said. "Okay fine… I'm just saying because I saw you talking to Kazuki-san yesterday!" Mio said.

"What? Why?" Nao said. "I just got lost!" Izumi said.

"Why did you have to jump Nao?" Kahoko asked. "No reason." Nao said as she looked away.

"So…." Izumi said as someone yelled, "WATCH OUT!". Izumi got hit with the soccer ball and passed out.

-Nurse's office

Izumi's vision was blurry..

"Oww!" Izumi said as she grabbed her head. "Hello are you okay?" The nurse said.

"I think so? Where am i? What happen?" Izumi asked. "Wow so many questions? Are you sure your head is okay?" She asked.

"I'm still dizzy." Izumi said. "Well you toke a ball to the head." She said.

"That would be my fault." A guy came out from behind the curtains he was wearing a soccer uniform with the number 13 on it. "I'm sorry!" He said rubbing his head.

"Wait why did I knock out?" Izumi said. "Wouldn't I just have had a headache or something?" Izumi said.

"Maybe… but you're looking at the soccer team's star player! "The nurse said. "Yeah sorry… I hope you okay?" He said.

"I'll be outside." The nurse said. "Hi I'm Ryoutaru Tsuchiura!" He said with a big smile.

"Hi I'm Izumi Sano." Izumi answered. "So are you really okay?" Ryoutaru said.

"Yeah I think so." Izumi said. "Man I really feel bad!" He said rubbing his head again.

"Tsuchiura we have to get back to practice." Someone yelled as they came in. "Ohh right!" Ryoutaru said.

"Ohh Izumi this is Junnosuke Sasaki." Ryoutaru said introducing them. "Hi!" He said.

"Hi." Izumi said. "I'll be right out!" Ryoutaru said.

"Here." Ryoutaru said as he put a piece of paper on her lap. "What is it?" Izumi asked.

"It's my number, I want you to call me. You know to tell me that you're really okay!" He said. "Okay!" Izumi said.

"So bye… I really hope your okay!" Ryoutaru said. "I am." Izumi said.

So Ryoutaru and Sasaki left.

"Hey she was really cute!" Sasaki said. "Really?" Ryoutaru said.

"Yup she's definitely someone I'll like." Sasaki said. "Dude seriously… you just met her!" Ryoutaru said.

"Okay… anyway we better hurry up and get back!" Sasaki said.

"That was weird." Izumi said as she looked down at the piece of paper.

Izumi left the nurse's office a little while later.

"I need to get my bag." Izumi said. "I forgot it during lunch!" Izumi thought to herself.

She felt dazed and started to get dizzy. She started to fall until someone caught her.

"Woah.. I got you!" It was Ryoutaru. "Ryoutaru!" Izumi said as she got up fast. She stood up next to him she only came up to his chest.

"Something tells me you don't really feel good!" He said. "No I'm fine!" Izumi said.

"No you're not… so where you heading?" He asked. "I forgot my bag in my class." Izumi said.

"Okay come on I'll follow… Yeah practice is over and the canceled after school." He said. "Okay!" Izumi said.

So they walked it was pretty quiet.

"So soccer team's star player?" Izumi said. "Ohh… well I wouldn't say star player. Maybe just a soccer player!" He said.

So they talked a little more.

"Really your birthday is two weeks from now?" He asked. "Yeah on a Thursday!" She said.

"Okay gives me enough time to think of a present." He said. "You don't need to!" She said.

"Hey Tsuchiura !" Sasaki yelled. "Ohh Hey Sasaki." Ryotaru said.

"Hi Sano-san!" He said. "Please Izumi… nice to see you Sasaki." Izumi said.

"Please Junno or Suke." He said smiling! "Okay." Izumi said.

"So what's up?" Ryotaru said. "Ohh coach is looking for you, he said he just wants to talk to you real quick." He said.

"Ohh okay… Sasaki can you follow Izumi to get her bag!" Ryotaru said as he ran to the coach.

"So Izumi how long have you been here?" Sasaki asked. "Umm… a few days." Izumi said.

"So how was Italy?" Sasaki said. "How did you know I came from Italy?" Izumi asked.

"Well everyone said this pretty girl was a transfer student from Italy. Your beautiful so I kinda just assumed." Sasaki said as he made Izumi blush. "Thanks" Izumi said.

"So where's your bag?" He asked. "I'll get it don't worry." Izumi said as she ran in and came out with her bag.

"You ready?" He asked. "Yeah." She said.

"I feel bad… you're walking with me and I'm just going to get in a car." Izumi said. "It's not a problem." Sasaki said.

"Maybe we can go and get something to eat." Sasaki asked. "Umm… I guess that would be okay but, I have to go straight home today. Someone is suppose to be waiting for me." Izumi said.

"Ohh.. . well rain check." Sasaki said. "Yeah." Izumi said.

So he walked her to the gate and left he as she walked to the car.

"Bye… see you tomorrow Izumi." Ryotaru yelled as he was talking to his coach. "Bye Ryotaru!" Izumi said as she waved.

-Home

"Hi Dad!" Izumi said as she saw her dad. "Hi." Izumis said.

"Did anyone come for me?" She asked. "No sorry… call him." Her dad said.

"No way… he's the one that promise to come and I wasn't suppose to call. I keep promises." Izumi said.

"You and your promises." Her dad said.

So she ate dinner and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Rainfalls97 : So how did you like it?<p>

Izumi : It was okay..

Rainfalls97 : Well thank you and i hope you all like it too!

Ryotaru : Thanks for inviting me Rainfalls97!

Rainfalls97 : Your welcome!

Izumi : What are you doing here?

Ryotaru : She invited me.

Rainfalls97 : Yup... he is a part of this story.

Izumi : Well it nice to see you again!

Ryotaru : Same. ( he said as he gave her a big smile )

Izumi : ( blush )

Rainfall97 : Well Izumi is blushing very hard so i'll be leaving now!

Izumi : I'M NOT!

Rainfalls97 : Bye till next time!

Ryotaru : PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT FOR RAINFALLS97!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Rainfalls97 here.. First let me say i'm sorry for the late Chapter.. I'm busy in school. Anyway i would also like to thank those who reviewed my story. And they are...

Blckpnai-chan thanks for the support talk. It meant a lot hearing stuff from you!

MCRDanime thank you both for the reviews.

Rainfalls97 : Yay... i'm done with the 3rd chapter.

Izumi : Well congrats.

Rainfalls97 : Wow what a bubbly tone.

Izumi : Shut Up!

Rainfalls97 : Amazing where did the bubbly attitude go.

Izumi : Whatever.. I hope you all enjoy this chapter 'Meeting Ryoutaru's childhood friend'

Ryoutaru : Rainfalls97 doesn't own anything but the OC's..

Rainfalls97: Thank you Ryoutaru!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Meeting Ryoutaru's childhood friend<p>

Izumi did the usually morning routine, got ready, ate breakfast and got ready to leave.

"Ready Ms. Sano?" Charles asked. "Umm I think I'll walk today, it's not that far!" Izumi said.

"Okay… would you like us to follow you?" He asked. "No! I'll be fine… The last thing I need is for everyone to see a bunch of guys in suits with me." She said.

"Okay then Ms. Sano." Charles said as he called off the car.

"Well I'll be going then!" Izumi said as she walked out the gate and headed to school.

Seisou Academy was about 2 blocks away.

"I guess it's longer when you're not in a car." Izumi said as she looked at her phone.

"Izumi?" Ryoutaru said.

"Ryoutaru? Hi." Izumi said as she looked up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I decided to walk to school today!" She answered.

"Ohh… you weren't scared to walk alone?" He asked. "No…I'm fine." She said.

"Okay… but you won't mind if I walk with you right?" He said. "No of course not." She said.

"So how do you like Seisou so far?" He asked. "Umm… It's okay!" She said.

"Well I guess you already heard about the competition." He said. "Umm yup… It sounds fun!" She said.

"Have you met the contestants?" He asked. "No." She said.

"I guess I'll have to introduce them to you!" He said. "I'll be looking forward to it." Izumi said with a smile.

A few minutes later they arrived at school. Classes didn't start yet so everyone was everywhere.

"Aha." Ryoutaru laughed. "What? I didn't mean to do that." Izumi said.

"So you were watching a scary movie then went to the kitchen. And your dad was in there then you thought you saw something from the movie." He said. "Yup." Izumi said.

"So you screamed and your dad screamed too and made him run into the wall." He said. "Yeah, I felt bad. Well I thought you know the ghost from the movie was there so I screamed and scared my dad." Izumi said laughing.

"That must have been funny." Ryoutaru said. "Yup I felt bad that he ran into the wall though." Izumi said.

"Please buy your ticket for the Halloween Dance this Friday!" A girl yelled holding a big sign. "Please support the student council." She yelled.

"Ohh I forgot about the dance." Ryoutaru said. "Halloween Dance?" Izumi said looking at him.

"Ohh yeah its fun they have all these kinds of Halloween food and the best part is you can dress up in an amazing costume." He said. "Wow that sounds really fun" She said.

"It is… hey just remember to save me the first dance!" He said. "Sure." Izumi said.

"Okay then so I get the first dance." He said. "You weren't joking." Izumi said.

"No."He said. "Okay then… sure!"She said.

"So any ideas for a costume?" Izumi asked. "Not really." He said.

"You?" Ryoutaru asked. "Well I guess I'll ask my auntie, she's a designer." Izumi said.

"That's so cool!" He said smiling. "Yeah." Izumi said.

"Tsuchiura-san." Kahoko said she was running over to him.

"Ohh hi Kahoko." He said. "Did you hear whose here?" She said as she tried catching her breath.

"No… Who?" He asked. "Kimiko!" She said.

"Really? Where?" He said looking around. "At the office." Kahoko said.

"Okay bye… Izumi I'll be back see you." He said running off and Kahoko followed. "Bye." Izumi said.

"Izumi." Junno said. "Ohh hi Junno." Izumi said smiling.

"Bye guys." Junno said as he waved bye to his friends. "You didn't need to leave your friends." Izumi said.

"It's okay I see those guys every time." He said. "Ohh okay." She said.

"So where's Tsuchiura?" He said. "Ohh I guess I'm kinda bored standing here." Izumi said.

They walked to the office and found Ryoutaru. He was hugging a girl, she had beautiful white hair really light green eyes. You can tell they were happy to see each other, she was small and when he was hugging her she didn't touch the ground. Izumi assumed it was his girlfriend.

"Who is that?" Izumi asked. "Ohh My God Kimiko." Junno said.

"Jun… It's great to see you again." The girl said as she stopped hugging Ryoutaru. "Kimiko how long have you been here?" He said hugging her.

"Just a few weeks." She said. "Sorry I never called I've been busy and wanted to surprise you… So SURPRISE." She said holding her arms out.

"Ohh Kimi I want you to meet someone."Ryoutaru said. "Sure." She said.

"Izumi this is Kimiko Aizawa. Kimi this is Izumi Sano." Ryoutaru said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you." Izumi said. "Same here." Kimiko said.

"So if you don't mind me asking. Who are you?" Kimiko asked. "I'm just a friend here, I'm new to the school." Izumi said.

"You'll get to know everything about me later!" Kimiko said.

"Well how long are you here?" Ryoutaru asked.

"Ohh well I'm actually done traveling for a while unless something comes up." Kimiko said.

So the funny thing was Kimiko had the same schedule with Izumi so it made the day easy. After school they decided to go out and eat.

-Walking out to the gate.

"I say we celebrate." Kimiko said. "Yeah.." Junno said.

"Izumi you'll come too right?" Junno asked. "Umm sure." Izumi said.

"Celebrate for you?" Izumi said. "No I don't really like attention on me!" Kimiko said.

"We'll celebrate for you!" Kimiko said. "But I'm not new?" Izumi said.

"Never mind just pretend you are!" Kimiko said. "!" Izumi said.

"Awesome!" Ryoutaru said smiling. "I just need to call my driver." Izumi said.

"Hey Charles I'm going out with friends today so you don't need to worry about picking me up." Izumi said talking on the phone. "Okay Ms. Sano but you should know Mr. Otori was here." Charles said.

"What really did he say where he was going?" Izumi aked. "No I'm sorry ." Charles said.

"Okay well I guess he will call. Thank You. I won't be home late." Izumi said. "Okay. Have fun Ms." He said.

"Everything okay?" Ryoutaru said. "Yup. Everything is fine." Izumi said.

"So we decided to go to this great café." Junno said. "Okay lets go." Kimiko said.

"I brought a camera." Kimiko said. "Jun take a picture with me and Ryou." Kimiko asked.

"Sure." Junno said taking the camera.

*Click*

"Man you're so tall." Kimiko said. "Now your turn Izumi." Kimiko said.

"Huh?" She said. "Yeah go and stand next to Ryou and take a picture." Kimiko said.

So Izumi stood next to Ryoutaru the picture came out really beautiful. Kimiko toke lots of pictures then they arrived at the café.

"Table for four." Junno said. "Okay please come with me." The waitress said.

They got to their table.

"Izumi why don't you sit next to Ryou!" Kimiko said. "Are you sure you can sit next to him." Izumi said.

"I've been friends with these two for a long time. I don't mind not sitting next to him."Kimiko said sitting beside Junno. "So his girlfriend is his childhood friend." Izumi thought to herself.

"So here are you menu's I'll be back to take your orders." The waitress said. "Okay." They said.

"So what are you getting Kimiko?" Junno asked. "Hmm… maybe I'll get a cheeseburger and french-fries." She said.

"What about you?" Ryoutaru asked Izumi. "Umm… I guess I'll get the same as Kimiko." Izumi said.

"Okay me too.." Ryoutaru said.

The waitress toke their orders and went to get them.

"Umm… I'm sorry to ask but can I borrow you two." She said talking about Ryoutaru and Junno.

"Why?" Kimiko asked. "Umm.. you're orders are all ready but I need help carrying them. Everyone is so busy!" she asked.

"Okay!" Ryoutaru said. So they went to help her.

"So Izumi which one do you like?" Kimiko asked. "Huh?" Izumi said.

"Who… come on you must like Ryou right?" Kimiko asked raising her eyebrows. "Aren't you dating one of them?" Izumi asked.

"What!" Kimiko said. "You're not dating Ryoutaru are you?"Izumi said.

"I'm his best friend not his girlfriend. Why would you think that?" Kimiko said. "Well the way you two hugged I assumed." Izumi said.

"Well no we're not. I sorta liked this British guy!" Kimiko said. "I'm just waiting for him to fly here." Kimiko said.

"Ohh.. I'm sorry." Izumi said. "It's okay." Kimiko said.

They came back with their food.

"Hey you guys look good working here!" Kimiko teased.

"Aha…" Junno said.

So they ate and then left. Junno and Kimiko went together since they live near each other. And Izumi went with Ryoutaru.

"Bye Kimi." Ryoutaru hugged her bye.

"So were you happy to see Kimiko?" Izumi asked. "Yeah I haven't seen her for a longtime." Ryoutaru said.

"Achoo." Izumi sneezed. "Ohh.. here." Ryoutaru said taking his jacket off.

"No.. it's fine." Izumi said. "Please I was taught to treat someone kindly."Ryoutaru said as he threw it over her shoulders.

"So any ideas for a costume?" Ryoutaru asked. "Hmm… I guess a really cool witch." Izumi said.

"Cool!" Ryoutaru said. "What about you?" Izumi asked.

"The funny thing is I was thinking about being a wizard." Ryoutaru said. "Really?" Izumi said.

"Yeah." Ryoutaru said. "Okay so I'll ask me auntie to make you one. Trust me its will look awesome!" Izumi said.

"Okay. Ryoutaru said.

They started talking more. It toke time to get home because they stopped for ice cream.

"Okay favorite color and number?" Ryoutaru asked. "Hmm… Blue and 3." Izumi answered as she licked her ice cream. "You?" She asked.

"Green and 13." He answered. "Okay favorite food?" She asked.

"A burger." He said. "I like pizza!" Izumi said.

"Okay so here we are." Izumi said stopping.

"This is your house!" Ryoutaru said as he stared at the big house in front of him.

"Yeah… my dad is very successful." Izumi said. "Well thanks for walking me home." She said taking off his jacket.

"Ohh. Thanks." He said taking it.

(STARTS TO RAIN)

"Ohh man." He said. "Ohh please come in." Izumi said grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry I'll arrange a car to take you home." Izumi said closing the door and looking out the window.

"It's okay I'll walk." He said. "No please, it's the least I could do." She said.

"Just make yourself at home and I'll call Charles." She said. "Okay." He said sitting down.

"Charles!" Izumi yelled. "Yes Ms." He said.

"Can you please get a car ready. I need you to drop a friend home." She said. "Right away ." He said leaving.

"Thank you." She said walking away.

"Their getting a car." She said as she sat down. "Sorry to make you go through all this trouble." He said.

"No worries." Izumi said. "The car is out front Madam." Another worked said.

"Okay thank you." She said.

Ryoutaru got up and walked to the front.

"Bye." Izumi said. "Bye see you tomorrow." Ryoutaru said.

So he got into the car and drove away.

Ring ring the phone went.

"Hello." Charles said picking it up. "Ms. Sano someone is on the phone for you." He said.

"Okay coming." Izumi said.

-Izumi's phone call.

"Hello." She said. "Hi Umi." A guy said.

"Shino!" She said. "How you been?" He said.

"Good where have you been?" She asked. "Sorry busy I'm only staying for a few weeks though." He said.

"What?" She said. "Okay, I'll visit later." He said.

"Fine Bye." She said. "Bye!" Shino said hanging up.

-End.

* * *

><p>Rainfalls97 : I hope you all enjoyed this chaper &amp; i would like you to meet Kimiko.<p>

Kimiko : Hello everyone.

Rainfalls97 : So Kimiko your childhood friends with Ryoutaru.

Kimiko : Yup.

Rainfalls97 : So what was your first impression on Izumi.

Kimiko : Well she's very nice and quiet.

Rainfalls97 :I see.. so what were you thinking when she thought you were dating Ryoutaru.

Kimiko : I was surprised but we're just best friends.

Rainfalls97 : And what about her relationship with Ryoutaru? Do you think there might be something there?

Kimiko : You know i can't say yet, but there will be.

Izumi : Okay that is quite enough.

Rainfalls97 : Izumi!

Izumi : I told you we're just friends!"

Rainfalls97 : Sure.

Rainfalls97 and Kimiko look at each other smiling.

Izumi : Stop that!

Kimiko : Thank you for reading and please review.

Rainfalls : Who ever is the first person to review i will add them in for the next chapter ending chat. Just ask a 2 questions and i will answer them . (Please keep them story wise)

Please REVIEW!

Thank you!

I will try and update as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Rainfalls97 here, this is my 4th chapter and i hope you like it, Please Review.

Rainfalls97 :Hello i hope you all love this chapter.

Izumi : Yes it is going to be intresting.

Rainfalls97 : Wow... thank you Izumi!

Izumi : Your welcome..

Rainfalls97 :Anyway we'll be having a special guest at the end of the chapter... hope you love it.

Izumi: So here's Chapter 4 : Surprises

Kimiko : Reminder Rainfalls97 doesn't own.

Rainfalls97 : Thank you Kimiko!

Please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Surprises.<p>

"So do you think you can make them by this Friday?" Izumi said talking on the phone. "Umm.. .yeah I'm not busy this week. So I'll get it done." She said.

"Thank you so much Auntie." Izumi said. "No problem. Who's the wizard's one for?" She asked.

"A friend." Izumi answered. "Umm… so you and a friend are going as the same thing?" She said.

"Yes. I gotta go Auntie I'm going to be late." Izumi said. "Okay then bye." She said.

"I'm going Daddy!" Izumi yelled as she ran out the door. "Okay be careful Sweetie!" He said.

"Yes." Izumi said closing the door.

-Walking to school again.

"I'm not perfect…" Izumi said singing along to a song. Then she stopped to see Ryoutaro coming down the opposite street again.

"Ohh.. morning." Ryoutaro said. "Morning." Izumi said as she stopped the music and put her phone away.

"Hey did you put my number in there." He asked. "Umm… yeah I did." Izumi said showing him her phone to him.

"Ahh." He said. "So my auntie will have the costumes ready Thursday. You wanna follow me?" Izumi asked.

"Sure." He said. "Great!" Izumi said.

-School

They got to school a few minutes later. Izumi turned to her side to see a black car pull up at the gate. A man came out. He had long purple hair with golden eyes. And the first thing that Izumi thought was he was beautiful.

"Wow… he's so beautiful!" Izumi thought.

"Morning Azuma!" Ryoutaro said. "Good morning Ryoutaro." Azuma said.

"Whose your friend?" Azuma asked. "Ohh… that's right you two never met." Ryoutaro said.

"Izumi this is Azuma Yunoki. Azuma this is Izumi Sano!" Ryoutaro said. "It's nice to meet you Azuma-san." Izumi said.

"Same to you Ms. Sano." He said with such a kind tone. "Please just call me Izumi." Izumi said.

"Okay." He said.

"Azuma is a third year at the music department." Ryoutaro said. "Ohh." Izumi said

So they all walked in and Izumi saw two more people that Ryoutaro knew.

"Izumi come here I want you to meet some people." Ryoutaro called out. "Okay." She said.

"Izumi this is Shouko Fuyuumi and Keiichi Shimizu. They're the same year as Azuma. " He said. "It's nice to meet you!" Izumi said.

"I'm guessing that's it." He said.

Kimiko came with Junno, Kahoko, and Kazuki.

"So now you've meet everyone… except." Ryoutaro stopped.

"You're in my way." A guy with blue hair said to Izumi who was in front of him. "You know just how to make someone scared huh Len?" Ryoutaro said.

"Izumi this rude and cold guy is Len Tsukimori." Ryoutaro said. "Ohh." Izumi said.

So everyone went their separate ways after the big group gathering.

-Lunch

Ryoutaro, Izumi, Kimiko, Junno, Kahoko, Nao, Mio, Kazuki, Shouko and Shimizu sat under a tree next to one of the music rooms while eating lunch. Everyone was talking and eating.

"So what are you guys going as for the Halloween Dance?" Junno asked. "Hmm.." Kimiko sighed.

"A princess." Mio said.

"An Angel." Nao said.

"Fairy." Shouko said.

"A maid." Kahoko said.

"Wow… I'm going to be the Mad Hatter." Kimiko said. "It will be so awesome!" She added.

"Soccer player." Junno said. "Not a surprised." Kimiko said laughing! Then he laughed too.

"A zombie." Shimizu said.

"A vampire." Kazuki said.

Then they all looked at the two.

"It's a secret." Izumi said. "Why can't you tell?" Kimiko asked.

"It's going to be a surprise." Ryoutaro said. "Fine… I guess we can wait till Friday." Kimiko said.

They all talk a little more.

"Can I ask you something?" Izumi whispered to Ryoutaro. "Sure what's up?" He asked.

"So Ryoutaro if most of them are in the music department, how do you know them?" Izumi asked.

"Well I just do." He said. "So do you have soccer practice after school?" Izumi asked.

"Umm…. Y..yeah." He said. "Okay then." Izumi said.

They packed up their food and left. Izumi didn't realize that one of her ear rings fell off when she was getting up.

-2 minutes before the school was over

"Oh My God!" Izumi thought to herself as she touched her ear. "What's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"My ear ring!" She said."I think I dropped it during lunch?" she added.

"Maybe it's near the tree." Kimiko stated. "Yeah, I'll go after class." Izumi said.

"Want my help?" Kimiko asked. "No it's fine I don't think it will be hard to find it." Izumi said.

Ring ring.

"I'm gonna go." Izumi said. "Okay! Bye see you tomorrow." Kimiko said.

"Bye." Izumi said.

-The tree next to the music room.

"I have to find that ear ring." Izumi thought to herself. Then something shined off the sun and flashed in her eye.

"There!" Izumi said as she picked it up.

Then she heard something. Izumi's felt like she had froze by the sound of it. It was the sound of a piano. The melody was beautiful.

"Who is that? I love the melody!" Izumi said. She saw a window open she walked over to it.

Her eyes opened wide to see…. Ryoutaro.

"Ryoutaro!" Izumi said as she quickly hid down. He continued to play having no intention someone was watching and listening.

Izumi intended to leave but poked her hand with her ear ring.

"Oww." She yelled. Ryoutaro heard her and got up.

"Who is there?" Ryoutaro asked. Izumi got up and stood next to the window.

"Izumi?" He said. "Hi" She said.

"You scared me!" He said sitting back down.

"You play?" Izumi asked still standing there. "Yeah a little." He said.

It started to rain.

"Ohh here." Ryoutaro said as he helped her climb in. "Thanks." She said.

Izumi started to climb in and Ryoutaro helped her. For a moment their eyes met and they just stood there. Izumi was sitting on the window ceil and he was standing. The rain started to get harder.

"Ohh sorry!" Ryoutrao said as he finished helping her in. "It's okay." Izumi said as she came in.

"This rain really came out of no were!" He said.

"You never told me you played?" Izumi said. "Well it's not something I tell everyone!" Ryoutaro said.

Ryoutaro and Izumi sat down on the piano chair. Izumi just kept looking at the piano

"Why not you're good." Izumi said as all her focus was on the piano. "Thanks." Ryoutaro said.

He noticed that her hand was bleeding.

"Your hand!" He said. "Ohh it's just a small poke." She said.

"Here." Ryoutaro said as he went over to a drawer. He pulled out a bandage.

"Why do you have bandages in there?" Izumi said. "Well sometimes the person playing the instrument cut themselves. It's in every room."He said.

"Ohh.." Izumi said. "So where's the cut?" Ryoutaro said.

"Here." Izumi said holding her hand out. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" Izumi said. Ryoutaro put the bandage on hand.

"How long have you played?" Izumi asked. "Since I was little." He confessed.

Izumi still looked at the piano as her face started looking sad.

"Do you want to try?" He asked as he noticed her attention on the piano. "No… I don't think I can." Izumi said.

"Come on, it's easy." He said as he reached for Izumi's hands.

Izumi started to blush as she slowly felt the soft touch of Ryoutaro's hands pulling hers.

Ryoutaro put her hands on the piano keys.

"Ready?" He said. "Y..Yeah." She said.

"Okay." Ryoutaro said as he started to move their fingers. The first minute the sound was beautiful. Then they made a mistake.

"I'm sorry Ryoutaro!" Izumi said. "It's not your fault." He said.

"Yes it is!" She said. "Izumi don't be sorry, I make mistakes too when I play the piano." He said as he rubbed her head.

"Thanks!" Izumi said as she smiled. "So you want me to walk you home?" He asked getting up and holding his hand out.

"Umm… sure!" She said as she slowly reached his hand. "Okay let's go." He said as he also grabbed his bag.

"Izumi you know you're really awesome to hang out with." Ryoutaro said as he smiled down to her. "You too." Izumi said as she saw such a gentle smile on him.

"What are you feeling Izumi?" She thought to herself.

-They we're walking out to the gate.

Izumi noticed a black car in the front.

"I thought I told Charles not to pick me up." Izumi said confused. "Well you still wanna walk out." Ryoutaro said.

But then the door opened and Izumi's eyes got big then she smiled.

"Shino!" She yelled as she ran to the car. "Umi!" Shino said as he caught Izumi when she ran to hug him.

Shino had short black hair and brown eyes.

"I missed you!" She said as she let go from the hug. "Me too. Whose your friend?" Shino said as he looked at Ryoutaro.

"Ohh Ryoutaro come here!" Izumi said as she called him. "Sure." He said.

"Ryoutaro this is Shino Otori. Shino this is Ryoutaro Tsuchirua." She said introducing them. "Hi." He said.

"Same." Shino said. "Shino is someone I've known since I was 5. He's two years older than me." She said.

"So are you ready to go home?" Shino asked. "Yeah." Izumi said.

"Ryoutaro you want a ride?" Izumi asked. "You know what you go ahead. I don't leave far!" He said.

"You do live far." Izumi said as she went up to Ryoutaro. "Please let me drive you home!" Izumi said as she grabbed his arm. Shino noticed Ryoutaro's expression when she grabbed his arm. All Shino did was smirk.

"Okay… I don't want you to beg." He said. "Great so where all going!" Shino said as he got in and told them to get in.

-5 minutes later

"Okay we're here." The driver said. "Okay." Shino said.

"Well thanks for the ride." Ryoutaro said. "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow Ryoutaro." Izumi said.

"Okay." He said. "Bye." She said.

"It was nice meeting you Shino." Ryoutaro said. "You too." Shino said.

-Izumi's House

"Daddy I'm home!" Izumi said as she called him through the house. "Hi sweetie." Her dad said.

She walked into the living room where her dad was.

"Shino… you're here!" He said. "Yes sir but I need to talk to you and Izumi." Shino said as he sat her down.

"So what's up?" Izumi said. "Well you remember what I said on the phone." Shino said.

"Yeah why only a few weeks?" Izumi asked. "Izumi I'm getting married." Shino said.

"WHAT!" Izumi yelled. "Sorry my family wanted me to get married. At first I didn't agree with it but I really fell in love with my Fiance." Shino confessed.

"Shino congrats!" Izumi said as she hugged him. "Is this why you were so busy and you never called." Izumi asked.

"Yeah… I didn't know how to tell you!" Shino said. "Shino I'm just happy you happy!" Izumi said.

"Well I'll have you two meet her Friday. She's flying in you'll like her Izumi." Shino said as he kissed her forehead.

"I know I will." Izumi said. "Well I got to go." Shino said as he left.

"How do you feel Izumi?" Her dad asked. "Daddy Shino is like my big brother… I'm so happy for him." Izumi said.

"That's good… well goodnight sweetie." He said as he kissed her and went up.

-Shino decided to pay Ryoutaro a visit.

*knock knock*

"Comin'." Ryoutaro said. "Hey!" Shino said as he opened the door.

"Shino?" He said. "What are you doing here?" Ryoutaro asked.

"I need to talk to you?" Shino asked. "Sure come in." Ryoutaro said inviting him in.

Shino explained everything to Ryoutaro. But again Shino noticed Ryoutaro's expression when he said he was marrying someone. Much like relief when he found out he wasn't into Izumi like that.

"Well I got to go now." Shino said getting up. "Okay." Ryoutaro said following him out.

Before Shino left her turned to Ryoutaro went up to him and said, "Remember Izumi's like my little sister. No one hurts her… you better treat her right." Shino said as he started to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Ryoutaro asked. "Trust me you know what I mean. I can tell your feelings even way before they really start to show." Shino said as he finally got into his car and drove away.

"." Ryoutaro said.

-The next day.

"Hey Ryoutaro." Izumi said as she ran into him again. "Izumi!" Ryoutaro said.

"Sorry did you want to be alone today?" Izumi said. "No it's quite okay." He said smiling.

"So shall we walk to school?" Izumi said. "Yup." He said.

"Sorry about Shino." He said. "What?" She said.

"I heard he's leaving." He said. "How did you know?" She asked.

"He came over to tell me." Ryoutaro said. "He did?" Izumi said.

"Yeah, last night." He said. "Well I'm okay I'm happy for him."Izumi said.

"Yeah my dad thought I liked him since I've known him a long time." Izumi said. "Well do you or did?" Ryoutaro said as they looked at each other.

"No." Izumi said as she smiled. "I never liked him like that. Shino was always there for me and I always thought of him as my big brother." She said.

"So tomorrow you're going to follow me right?" Izumi asked. " Ohh… yeah." He said.

"Okay…we're gonna go after school okay!" Izumi said. "Okay." He said.

-School

"Where is Ryoutaro?" Kimiko asked Junno. "I don't know." Junno said.

Then Kimiko looked at the gate to see Ryoutaro and Izumi. They we're smiling and laughing.

"Why is it he's always with Izumi?" Kimiko said with a smile on her face! "Yeah." Junno said.

"Ohh… Hey Kimi." Ryoutaro said. "Hi Kimiko!" Izumi said.

"Morning you two!" Kimiko said. "Why is it your two are always together." Kimiko said.

"We live in the same area so we walk together." Ryoutaro said. "Yeah." Izumi said.

"Okay…sure." Kimiko said as they all started to walk in.

The day went by pretty fast.

"I'm gonna go." Junno said. "Okay… bye Junno." Izumi said as she hugged him then he left.

"I'm gonna go too." Kimiko said. "Bye Kimiko." Izumi said.

-Ryoutaro left to give Junno his ear phones he dropped.

"I'll be back." He said as he left.

"Are you two gonna walk together again?" Kimiko said. "Y…yeah." Izumi said.

"O..okay then bye don't leave too late." She said as she left. "Sure." Izumi said.

Ryoutaro came back.

"Bye Ryou!" Kimiko said hugging him. "Bye." He said.

And Kimiko left leaving them.

"Hey you want to follow me somewhere real quick." Ryoutaro said. "Umm… sure." Izumi said.

So Izumi left with Ryoutaro to somewhere he really likes being. They walked out of school.

"So where are we going?" Izumi asked. "You'll see!" Ryoutaro said.

They walked for a little bit then rode the train up a hill. A few minutes later they started walking up a small hill.

"Where are we going?" Izumi asked. "We're almost there." He said.

Then they got to an abandoned park.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. "Ohh… I thought you would like an adventure!" Ryoutaro asked.

"I am!" Izumi said as she put her hands on her hips. "Then come on." He said.

They walked pass the old broken swing set, monkey bars and other small rides. Ryoutaro ran toward a bunch of tall bushes.

"What are you doing?" Izumi whispered. "I have to show you something." He said.

Ryoutaro pulled the bushes away and it showed something behind it. Lights…

"What is that?" Izumi asked as she walked toward it.

"I love coming here!" He said.

"Wow." Izumi exclaimed. "This view is so beautiful." She said as she saw over a cliff.

"Sorry it toke so long." He apologized. "It's okay." Izumi said.

"I wanted you to see this; it's a view looking over the city." He said. "How did you find this place?" Izumi said as she still looked out to the view.

"Well when I was little…" He said as they sat down on the ground. "I got into a fight with my dad. I ran away and I just sort of walked. I came across this park and I fell between the bushes. And I fell in love with the view and this place." He said.

"Sorry that sounds corny." He said rubbing his head. "It's okay… I'm happy you know you want to tell me your story about this place." Izumi said smiling.

"Does anyone else know about this place?" Izumi asked. "No… just you." He said.

"Why only me?" She asked. "I don't know, I just don't want to many people to know about this place. But, I want you too." He said.

"Well I love that and this view." She said as she put her hand down. "Yup." He said as he just happen to put his hands on hers. Izumi looked at their hands and then at Ryoutaro.

"Sorry." Ryoutaro said pulling away. "It's okay." Izumi said as she looked away blushing.

It got cold and Izumi shiver for a little bit.

"Ohh here." Ryoutaro said as he gave her his jacket again. "Thank you." Izumi said as she touched his hands when he put his jacket on.

"Sorry." Izumi said. "It's okay!" Ryoutaro said.

It was quiet for a while and then they just started to laugh.

"You know Izumi you're really different." He said. "Different good or different bad?" Izumi said.

"Different good." He said. "Thanks… you're amazing too." Izumi said.

They stayed there for a little while long.

"Well I better get you home now." He said. "Okay." Izumi said.

"Let's go." He said helping her up. "Thanks!" Izumi said.

So Ryoutaro dropped her home.

"Well thanks Ryouatro." Izumi said as she hugged him. "Bye." He said.

"Bye." Izumi said closing the door. "Should I tell him about the piano?" Izumi thought to herself.

"No… I can't." Izumi said as covered her face and went up to bed

-Ryoutaro

"I don't know why she's so different." He thought as he started home.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I really hope you liked it.<p>

Rainfalls97 : I think this had to be the longest chapter. To be honest i even got butterflies writing this. I hope you all love the moments with Izumi and Ryoutaro as much as i do! :D

Izumi : Hello...Aren't you suppose to introduce someone?

Rainfalls97 : Right! Please welcome Blckpnai-chan!

Blckpnai : Happy to be here Rainfalls97.

Rainfalls97 : So i'll leave you to answer this 'what did you think of this chapter'.

Rainfalls97 :Anyway thank you for the idea... since i promised i will do so. Blckpnai-chan has been a great help through the story.

Izumi : So Rainfalls97 what did Blckpnai-chan ask?

Rainfalls97 : Well i don't want to spoil anything. I will let you know when that chapter comes up.

Rainfalls97 : Can you say us out Blckpnai-chan.

Blckpnai: Sure... Thank you all for reading... I hope you liked it.

Rainfalls97 : Thank you!

(sorry it's short ^ )

So please REVIEW...

I'll try and Update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone, Rainfalls97 Back. First I would like to say Sorry for the late Chapter. I've been really busy lately. I still hope you like this chapter I did the best.

I would like to thank 'OnlyByTheLight' with your alert I tried to write and update as soon as possible.

So Enjoy this little Short Chat before reading... Small Treat! :D

Rainfalls97: Hello I'm Back.

Izumi: Took you long enough.

Rainfalls97: Sorry I've been busy.

Izumi: Well I guess I should understand.

Rainfalls97: So how have you been lately?

Izumi: Okay I guess... So what can we be expecting in this Chapter?

Rainfalls97: Let's see, A trip and well a date... It's all in the title!

Izumi: Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 5: A Trip and a Date!

Junno: By the way Rainfalls97 does not own anything!

Rainfalls97: Thanks Junno!

Please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Trip and a Date<p>

So Izumi had fun with Ryoutaro last night but, she was thinking really hard about telling Ryoutaro. Izumi went downstairs for breakfast.

"Izumi!" He dad said. "Yes." She said.

"I've heard you've been walking to school." He said putting down the newspaper. "Yeah exercise is good for me!" Izumi said.

"With a boy…" He said raising an eyebrow and looking at her. "Ohh… daddy he's just a friend." Izumi said.

"And a boy I've never met." He said. "Yeah." Izumi said.

"Izumi you know I don't trust any boy around you I've never met." He said. "Daddy he's really nice." Izumi said.

"I understand that but I still want to meet him." He said. "Okay, maybe Sunday I'll have him come over again." Izumi said.

"Again…?" He said. "Umm.. dad I got to go now. Taking a car today!" Izumi said as she ran out the door.

Izumi got into a car and saw Ryoutaro walking so she stopped.

"Hey want a ride?" She asked. "Sure." He said getting in.

"Ryoutaro I need to ask you a favor?" Izumi asked. "Sure what's up?" He asked.

"My dad wants to meet you. Will you come over on Sunday?" Izumi asked. "Umm.. yeah I'm sure I'm not doing anything." He said.

"Thanks!" Izumi said. "No problem. But why does he want to meet me?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Well he's my dad, I'm his only daughter and all of a sudden he sees me with a guy he doesn't know. Basically he's trying to be a typical dad." Izumi said. "Ahhh… I see." He said.

"So where are we going today?" He asked. "Well we have to pick up our costumes from my Aunite. We'll be going to her." She said.

"Ahh, okay." He said.

-School

"Five bucks their walking together." Junno said to Kimiko waiting by the gate. "No way they've been walking together a lot." Kimiko said.

"Ten bucks their coming in a car." Kimiko said with a smile. "You're so on." Junno said.

Then a few minutes later a car pulled up. Izumi and Ryoutaro came out.

"Ha… Pay up." Kimiko said holding her hand out. "Ugg…" Junno said reaching into his pocket.

"Hey Kimi." Ryoutaro said waving. "Hi Ryou." She said as she hugged him.

"Hey Izumi!" Junno said. "Hi." Izumi said.

-Ring ring.

"Well we better go." Izumi said as she walked ahead with Junno.

"So what are you doing this after school Ryou?" Kimiko asked. "Umm… ohh yeah me and Izumi are going somewhere?" He said.

"How come you spend every afternoon together?" Kimiko asked as she looked sad. "Are you okay?" Ryoutaro said.

"Well I've been back for a while and I really want to spend some time with my Bestfriend." Kimiko said.

"Ohh… I'm sorry." He said as he put his arms around her neck and rubbed her head. "Hey." Kimiko said laughing.

"Okay what about Saturday?" Ryoutaro asked. "What?" Kimiko said.

"I don't know… we'll watch a movie. I'll make no plans for Saturday!" Ryoutaro said. "Yay! Okay then remember no plans!" Kimiko said as smiled and ran ahead to catch up to Izumi.

"Man she's so crazy." Ryoutaro said.

-Lunch

Izumi ate with everyone like always.

Ring ring (phone)

"Sorry guys." Izumi said as she picked up her phone. "I'll be right back." Izumi said.

"Hello!" Izumi said. "Hello." Shino said.

"What's up?" She asked. "Hey sorry but my Fiancé isn't coming Friday, she actually coming on Saturday."Shino said.

"Ohh….okay. I can't wait to meet her."Izumi said. "Okay bye." Shino said.

"Kk… bye." Izumi said hanging up the phone.

"So you alright?" Kimiko asked. "Yeah it was just a friend." Izumi said.

"So any one got dates?" Kimiko asked. "Umm nope not yet." Everyone all answered.

"Hey Izumi can I ask you something?" Junno asked. "Umm sure." Izumi said getting up.

Ryoutaro noticed her going to the side.

"You still don't have a date right?" Junno asked. "Umm… no." Izumi said.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Junno asked. "Ohh… Junno. There's actually someone I wanted to ask." Izumi said with a sad tone.

"Ohh… it's okay. Thanks though." Junno said about to leave. "Junno I'm really sorry." Izumi said grabbing his arm.

"It's okay." Junno said opening his arms for a hug. Izumi smiled as she gave him a big hug.

"Okay, for a girl not in any sport you hug pretty tight." Junno said smiling.

Ryoutaro saw their hug but assumed another thing. They came back and sat down.

-After school

"Ready?" Ryoutaro said as he waited for Izumi at the gate. "Ohh… right. Yup!" Izumi said but she looked lost.

"Bye Kimi!" Ryoutaro said waving to Kimiko as she got into a car. "Bye Ryou!" She said.

"You okay?" Ryoutaro asked. "Yes… why?" Izumi asked.

"It's just you looked confused earlier?" Ryoutaro said. "Ohh… it's nothing. I'm fine really!" Izumi said smiling.

"Okay let's go." Izumi said. "Yup." Ryoutaro said.

"Okay first I need to warn you." Izumi said. "About what?" Ryoutaro said.

"My auntie is very jumpy." Izumi said. "Jumpy?" Ryoutaro said with a confused tone.

"Well she will jump to conclusions. So don't mind if she over looks things. Okay?" Izumi said. "Okay… I guess I understand!" Ryoutaro said.

"Anything else?" Ryoutaro asked. "Actually yes…." Izumi said smiling.

"My cousin…. Well she's really...very ... flirty." Izumi said. "Okay that would be a little awkward." Ryoutaro said.

"Sorry… that's the one person I really need you to watch out for. Because she will flirt with you." Izumi said.

"Okay don't worry I'll watch out." Ryoutaro said. And all Izumi did was give a smile.

They walked a little more then, toke a bus.

"Okay we're here!" Izumi said standing in front of a house. "Wow Big." Ryoutaro said.

"Aha!" She said as she walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

Ring ring.

"Coming." You could hear a lady yelling. The door swung open. A lady was standing at the door. She had short hair that was curly and hazel eyes. Such simple hair and eyes yet she looked to beautiful.

"Izumi!" He auntie yelled.

"HI Auntie." Izumi said as she hugged her. Her auntie then looked over and saw Ryoutaro.

"You must be the young man, the other costume is for." He auntie said smiling. "Yes… It is nice meeting you." Ryoutaro said holding out his hands.

"Please that makes me feel really old." She said as she hugged him really tight. "Okay Auntie don't make him want to run off now." Izumi said.

"Right right… Please come in." She said moving aside and letting them in.

"Okay Miyumi is getting your costumes upstairs." She said as she made them sit down. "Okay I made lunch, I want you to stay for a while." She said.

"Okay mom I got the outfits." Miyumi said.

Miyumi then saw Izumi on the couch.

"Hey Cous." Miyumi said putting the outfits on the desk and ran to hug Izumi. "Hey." She said.

"So how you been?" Miyumi asked. "I've been good." Izumi said.

Then when Miyumi looked over to the couch she saw Ryoutaro.

"Ohh…. Hello." Miyumi said. "Hi." Ryoutaro said.

"Right…" Izumi said. "Ryoutaro this is my cousin Miyumi. Miyumi this is Ryoutaro." Izumi said.

"It's nice to meet you Miyumi." Ryoutaro said holding out his hand. "Same too you." Miyumi said shaking his hand.

"Okay whose ready for lunch." Her auntie said brought the food out. Ryoutaro sat down and before Izumi could sit next to him Miyumi ran to the seat.

"Okay." Izumi thought to herself as she sat on his other side.

"Okay… here you go." Her auntie said setting it down. "Auntie you really don't have to go through so much. I already feel bad you made our costumes." Izumi said.

"Yes… I don't feel good over staying my welcome." Ryoutaro said. "Ohh your not!" Miyumi said.

"Right… Izumi sweetie this is no trouble." She said sitting down. "Okay." Izumi said.

"So Izumi how is your father?" Her auntie asked. "Ohh… he's been good!" Izumi said.

"So you're related to Izumi by her father?" Ryoutaro asked. "Yes…' I'm his sister." She said.

"So Ryoutaro do you have a date for your dance?" Miyumi asked. "Oh My Gosh." Izumi thought as she reached for a snack.

"Ummm… actually I do." Ryoutaro said. Izumi stopped then realized something and looked to him.

"You do?" Izumi asked. "Yeah." Ryoutaro said.

"Do I know her?" Izumi asked. "No… you haven't met her?" He said.

"Ohh..okay." Izumi said turning away. First Ryoutaro looked confused.

"Well if it doesn't work… I'll be so happy to go with you." Miyumi said. As Izumi looked at her and hit her head.

"Thanks for the kind offer." Ryoutaro said.

They talked a little more with her auntie. Miyumi still didn't stop flirting with Ryoutaro. Izumi was getting so embarrassed and irritated. She also just couldn't stop thinking about who Ryoutaro was going with.

"Okay." Izumi said standing up. "Auntie I am so happy I got to spend time with you. But I really have to go now." Izumi said leaving.

"Okay Bye Cous." Miyumi said.

Izumi walked out the door. She just started walking. Then she heard the door open.

"Hey!" Ryoutaro said. "Ohh… sorry I didn't mean to ruin your visit." Izumi said.

"No worries, your cousin was kinda…" He said. "Flirty." Izumi added.

"Yeah." Ryoutaro said and they began to laugh.

"Ohh wait I forgot to get the costumes." Izumi said. "Ohh… I'll get it." Ryoutaro said.

Ryoutaro went inside to get the costumes and a bird flew down on the branch next to Izumi.

"I still wonder who he date his?" Izumi said. "I mean be real right…. If he has a date then how can we have the first dance? I mean I don't know why I'm mad…" Izumi said with an irritated tone.

"I mean I kinda wanted to go with him… Right does that make sense?" Izumi asked…. The bird. "And I'm talking to a bird." Izumi said covering her face.

"Ready?" Ryoutaro came. "Yeah." Izumi said.

They started home… and just talked. While Ryoutaro was holding the costumes.

"Do you want me to hold one?" Izumi asked. "No… it's okay. I got it." Ryoutaro said.

"Okay!" Izumi said. "So are you ready for the dance?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Umm… Yeah." Izumi said. "Can I ask you something?" Izumi asked.

"Sure." Ryoutaro said. "Your date? What's her name?" Izumi asked.

"Ohh… umm… about that." Ryoutaro said looking at Izumi as she was waiting for his answer.

"Okay confession… I don't really have a date." Ryoutaro said. "What?" Izumi asked.

"I just said that so that your cousin and I wouldn't have any awkward moments." Ryoutaro said.

"Ohh… so are you going with anyone?" Izumi asked. "Actually… There was someone I wanted to ask." Ryoutaro said.

"Ohh… really." Izumi said. "Yup… I mean I like spending time with her and I always have a great time when we hang out. She's a blast to be around."Ryoutaro said as he looked at Izumi.

"So why don't you ask her?" Izumi asked. "I don't know if she has a date already." Ryoutaro asked.

"Why would you assume she does?" Izumi asked. "Well I saw her talking with a guy." Ryoutaro said.

"I say you should just ask her right?" Izumi said. "Yeah… I just hope she says yes." Ryoutaro said.

They arrived at Izumi's door.

"Well thanks for coming with me." Izumi said as she toke her costume. "No problem." Ryoutaro said.

"Well bye." Izumi said. "Bye." Ryoutaro said as Izumi reached for her doorknob.

"Umm… Izumi wait!" Ryoutaro said as he reached for her arm. "Umm yeah." Izumi said.

"I was wondering…" he said. "If you would want to be…. my date?" Ryoutaro said.

"What?" Izumi said. "To be honest… You're the girl I wanted to ask." Ryoutaro said as he looked down.

"Ryoutaro… I…. would love to be your date!" Izumi said. "Really!" Ryoutaro said.

"Yes."Izumi said smiling. "Great. So I'll see you at 8." Ryoutaro said as he hugged her.

"Okay Bye." Ryoutaro said. "Bye!" Izumi said.

So Izumi went inside and with so much joy. Slid down the door.

"Ms. Sano are you okay?" Charles asked with concern. "I'm fine, I just had the best day ever." Izumi said.

Then she got up, ran upstairs with her costume and the first thing she did was jump on her bed. She laid down and sunk her face in her pillow.

"I'm so happy he asked me!" Izumi said. "You're the guy I wanted to go with anyway." Izumi thought.

* * *

><p>Rainfalls97: So what did you think? I really hoped you liked it.<p>

Izumi running everywhere..

Kimiko: What is she doing?

Rainfalls97: Let's see that running everywhere and hyper happy mood. Excited for the Dance.

Kimiko: Ohh..

Rainfalls97: So lets, switch this conversation over to Kimiko!

Kimiko: What?

Rainfalls97:Anyone in particular you wanna go with?

Kimiko: Nope besides you didn't even bring him in! (Kimiko said with a smirk)

Rainfalls97: REALLY? (Even better smirk)

Rainfalls97: Ladies and Gentelmen Welcoming a little bit early to this small chat Len!

...Someone Runs In... Talk to Rainfalls97... Runs Out...

Rainfalls97:I guess I can't... Len has not arrived until he is introduced in a chapter. So that was a buzz kill.. I guess until next time. Man that would have been fun right?

Kimiko: Well till next time on Small Chat! Umm... (glancing over to Rainfalls97)

Kimiko: Ummm... She's kinda mad Len didn't come.

Rainfalls97: I'm not mad.. Well i'm going Bye!

Well I hope you all liked this... PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!

P.S.. I don't own Anything!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone Rainfalls97. so its been a long time i'm sorry. Even in summer i hardly have time to write. But i hope you all still like it! Thanks for all the support and alerts thanks!

Rainfalls97 : Hello!

Izumi : Woah you toke such a long time.

Rainfalls97 : Yeah sorry been busy but I would write as much as I could.

Izumi : So what are we expecting in the late but new chapter?

Rainfalls97 : Well if I told you would you read it? (Smirks)

Izumi : Well can you tell me the biggest thing i'll be expecting.

Rainfalls97 : Hmm... you'll find love.

Izumi ; What? xp

Rainfalls97 : You'll find out. Now just say your line.

Izumi : Ugg I hope you all enjoy this chapter 6 The Dance and The Confession

Rainfalls97 : Well I hope you all enjoy.

Len : Rainfalls97 doesn't own... (leaves quickly)

Rainfalls97 : He didn't stay long... well Please Review

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Dance and The Confession<p>

The next morning, Izumi went downstairs.

She saw her dad at the table.

"Good morning!" Izumi said with a very happy tone. "Good morning. Well someone's in a good mode today!" Her dad said.

"Yeah the dance is tonight. So I'm excited for that." She said. "Right, so about that boy?" Her dad said.

"Dad his name is Ryoutaro." Izumi said. "Ohh well..." He said.

"Umm… yes. You'll get to meet him this Sunday!" She said. "Very good." He said.

"You promise not to make any plans right? You have no work and not a date with her." Izumi said. "Izumi if you just gave Risa a chance." He asked.

"Sorry daddy I got to go to school." She said as she kissed his forehead and left.

"Give Risa a chance… no way." Izumi said. Izumi start to walk but she didn't see him anywhere. She got to school a little while later. She texted Ryoutaro and wondered why he never met her.

Conversation:

'Hey did you stay home?' Izumi asked. 'Are you sick…You feeling okay?' Izumi asked.

'Aha… No I'm not sick and feeling fine.' He said. 'So where you at?' Izumi asked.

'Ohh…sorry Izumi but I had to meet the team early to talk about something. I'll see you later okay?' Ryoutaro explained

'Okay… see you then.' Izumi said as she hung up her phone and went to class.

-Lunch

Izumi was about to grab her tray when someone grabbed it first.

"Ohh… Junno!" Izumi said. "Hey." Junno said.

"You don't need to carry my tray." She said. "Yeah but I wanted to talk alone with you for a sec." Junno said.

"Ohh… okay." She said.

So they ate somewhere just the two of them.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Izumi asked. "Ohh... It's about yesterday." Junno said.

-Ryoutaro

"Hey has anyone seen Izumi?" He asked a girl that was in the same class as them. "Umm yeah I saw he go with Junno a little while ago. They looked like they we're heading to the courtyard." She said.

"Ohh… Okay thanks." He said.

So he went toward the courtyard.

-Izumi and Junno

"Huh?" Izumi said. "Did you ask anyone yet?" He asked.

"Actually… umm.." Izumi said then she thought (I don't know why but I can't tell him I'm going with Ryoutaro)

"He umm turned me down." Izumi said. "Really so who you going with?" Junno asked.

"Ohh… I was going to retake your offer that's if you wanted but then someone told me you were going with someone already." Izumi said. "So I bumped into Ryoutaro and I'm going with him." Izumi said.

"Ohh so you're going with Tsuchiura?" Junno asked. "Yes."Izumi said.

"I'm sorry Junno." She said. "It's okay… promise I get a dance though." He said as he stood up and looked at her.

"Yeah." Izumi said as she smiled. "Okay well I better get back." Junno said.

"Ohh okay." Izumi said as she stood up. "Bye." Junno said.

"Bye." Izumi said as he hugged her. Then Izumi saw Ryoutaro.

"Ohh Ryoutaro." Izumi said smiling. "See you." Junno said as he left.

"Hey." Ryoutaro said. "Hey." Junno said as he stopped to say hi and then walked away.

"I was looking for you." Ryoutaro said as he went up to Izumi. "Sorry Junno just wanted to talk." She said.

"Ohh… sorry about this morning." Ryoutaro said. "It's okay." Izumi said as she smiled and pulled her bangs back as they just fell back into place.

"I love that." Ryoutaro said. "What?" Izumi said.

"How your hair falls, it's cute." Ryoutaro said. "Aww… thanks." Izumi said as she blushed.

Junno went back to say something but then he saw them. How they looked and laughed. It looked like a warm feeling just looking at them.

"So do you have another team meeting tomorrow?" Izumi asked. "Umm… no. Again sorry." Ryoutaro said.

"It's fine you have your duties to the team." Izumi said. "Yeah… so I'll pick you up tonight." Ryoutaro said.

"Ohh yeah." Izumi said. "But I got to go practice after school. But don't worry I'm still gonna pick you up." Ryoutaro said with a smile.

"Okay." Izum said. "Well we better go." Ryoutaro said.

"Yeah." Izumi said.

-After school.

"Ryou!" Kimiko yelled as she hugged him. "Hey Kimi!" Ryoutaro said.

"Where you going?" She asked. "Ohh I gotta go practice." Ryoutaro said.

"Ohkay…So we're still on Saturday right?" Kimiko said. "Of course I'm not gonna bail." Ryoutaro said.

"So ready for tonight?" Kimiko asked. "Yeah… so do you have a date?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Umm… nope. But I'm gonna still go." Kimiko said. Then they saw Len and a girl at the front of the gate.

"Umm… Len-sama I was wondering if you would want to go to me to the dance?" She asked. "No thank you I not interested in going with a girl like you." He said with a cold tone as they girl ran away.

"Uggg I hate that guy." Kimiko said. "I mean what a jerk." She said.

"He's a jerk alright but he's not that bad." Ryoutaro said. "Really or are you just being nice?" Kimiko said.

"Ohh Kimi you gotta learn to be nice to people." Ryoutaro said. "Sure. Well my rides here. See you later." Kimiko said as she hugged him and went to the car waiting for her.

-Izumi saw him as her car pulled up.

"Hey Ryoutaro need a ride?" Izumi asked. "Ohh sorry I have practice." Ryoutaro said.

" But, don't worry after practice I'm gonna get ready and head over." He said. "Ohh no rush, go ahead take your time." She said.

"Well I better go." He said as he walked over and hugged her. "Bye." She said.

"Yeah." He said as opened the door made her get in and closed the door behind her.

She waved bye as Ryoutaro waved and went to back into school.

"Home ?" The driver asked. "Yes please!" Izumi said.

-Izumi arrived at home.

"Welcome home Miss." Charles said. "Hi Charles is my dad home?" She asked.

"No not yet." He said. "Okay." She said as she went up.

-School

"So I heard you're going to the dance with Izumi?" Junno asked. "Umm yeah." Ryoutaro answered.

"So you like her?" Junno asked. "We're just going as friends." Ryoutaro said.

"Ohh… I just thought…" Junno said. "That I was dating her." Ryoutaro said.

"Yeah." Junno said. "We walk to school together, we talk but that doesn't mean we're dating." Ryoutaro said.

"Ohh…Well I hope you two have fun." He said. "Yeah…" Ryoutaro said.

"Kay boys go wash up and have fun tonight!" Their coach said. "YES SIR!" They all said.

"Ryoutaro-sama!" A bunch of girls said as they came up to him. "Hi." He said.

"Ryoutaro we we're wondering if you have a date for the dance?" A girl asked. "I'm sorry but I do." He said.

"Ahhh…" They all sighed. "Well thanks Senpai." They said.

"Sorry." Ryoutaro said. "It's okay!" They said as they left.

-Izumi's home

"Dad you're home!" Izumi said as she came down the stairs. "Hi Honey." He said.

"Hello Izumi-chan." Risa said. "Ohh… hey Risa." Izumi said.

"Umm sweetie why don't you go ahead and sit down in the living room." Her dad said. "Sure." Risa said.

"It was nice seeing you again Izumi-chan." Risa said. "You too." Izumi said.

Risa went into the living room.

"Can you please just act like you like her." Her dad said. "Sure." Izumi said.

"Izumi you have to understand that you mean the world to me. But, Risa means a lot to me too. It would be nice to know that my daughter can at least accept her." He said.

"I'm sorry daddy, I don't mean to act like this. I'm sorry I'll try I promise." Izumi said. "Thank You." He said.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready for the dance." She said. "Okay have fun remember I want you home before 11:00." He said.

"Yes Sir." Izumi said as she went upstairs to change.

-Living room

"Sorry about that." Her dad said. "It's okay." Risa said.

"I feel really bad." He said. "Hayato don't, when I found out you had a daughter I knew what was gonna happen. It's not going to be easy. We just need to bond a little more that's all." Risa said.

"Thanks Risa." He said as he kissed her. "Okay so how about some dinner and wine." He asked as he got up to get wine and ask Charles to cook them dinner.

"Sure." Risa said smiling. "Okay." He said.

10 minutes later Ryoutaro arrived.

*Knock Knock

"Ohh…Please come in." Charles said. "Thanks." Ryoutaro said.

"Nice costume sir." Charles said. "Ohh thanks." Ryoutaro said.

Izumi came down stairs in her costume.

"You look really nice." Ryoutaro complimented. "Thanks, you too." Izumi said.

"So you ready?" He asked. "Umm yeah." Izumi said.

"How did you get here?" Izumi asked. "Ohh I rode my motorcycle." Ryoutaro said.

"You have a motorcycle!"Izumi said. "Yeah my dad finally let me use it." He said.

"Have you ever driven it?" She asked. "Yeah but my dad grounded me.' He said.

"Ahh…" Izumi sighed.

"Ohh, so you must be Ryoutaro." Her dad said. "Yes sir." He said.

"Well it's about to rain, why don't you leave you motorcycle and take a car." Her dad suggested.

"Daddy!" Izumi said. "No Izumi I wouldn't want you to get wet. Take a car or don't go." He said.

"Fine! Ugg… " She said. "Have fun tonight." Risa said.

"Yeah thanks." Izumi said closing the door.

"Sorry." She apologized to Ryoutaro. "For what?" He asked.

"My dad was pretty rude." She said. "Nah it's okay you're his little girl and watching her ride off on a motorcycle with a guy he doesn't know would worry him." He said.

"But I really did want to try riding on it." She said as she saw someone moving it into the garage. "Well there's next time." He said.

"Yeah." She said. "Who was the lady?" Ryoutaro asked as they got into the car.

"Ohh…umm she's my dad's girlfriend." Izumi said. "She seems nice." He said.

"Well we don't really get along." Izumi said. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know we just don't have anything to talk about." Izumi said. "What about your mom? Why don't you talk to her? He asked.

"Umm… It's hard to explain right now." She said. "Ohh well if you want to talk just call me." He said as he smiled.

"I will." She said.

-They arrived at school.

Kimiko was at the entrance waiting for Ryoutaro. Her Mad Hatter costume was so pretty.

"Ahh… I probably should have seen this?" She said as she saw him get out with Izumi. "Kimi." Ryoutaro said.

"So Izumi is your date?" She said. "Yeah but we're just here as friends." He said.

"Okay sure." Kimiko said. "Kimiko your costume looks so pretty. You made a great choice going with the Mad Hatter." Izumi said.

"Aww thanks Izumi." Kimiko said. "You and Ryou are matching I see. So that was the secret." She added.

"Yeah we both thought of a typical magical creature." Izumi said.

"So ready to go in?" Izumi said.

"Yeah." He said as he walked in the middle of Izumi and Kimiko.

They walked into the school's cafeteria where they held the dance. Everyone was there wearing their costumes.

"Aww…Izumi-san you look so pretty." Nao said. "Thanks Nao! I love your angel costume." Izumi said.

"Wow you and Ryoutaro are matching." Mio said. "Yeah Kimiko said the same thing." Izumi said.

"So how about we go and get a table." Kimiko said. "Sure." Izumi said.

They all sat at a table near the center of the room. Surprisingly they all managed to fit at one table. They opened the table where there was so much delicious food. Each table had to wait to get their food. Luckily their table was only the third one. They made everyone eat and then they opened the dance floor. Izumi was talking to Kimiko while they over head someone asking Len to dance.

"I have no interest in dancing." Len said as he walked away. "Ugg I just want to hit that guy so bad. He's so ruin and mean!" Kimiko said as she looked at him walk away.

"Ohh come on Kimiko he's not so bad. Then again I've never really talked to him." Izumi said. "Well it would be nice if he would just say yes to one girl to dance." Kimiko said.

"Aww and you want to be that one girl." Izumi teased. "What no!" Kimiko said.

"Well come on he's kind of cute!" Izumi said. "Hey be quiet Ryou might here you." Kimiko teased.

"What?" Izumi said. "Come on Izumi I so know you like him." Kimiko said.

"No we're just friends." Izumi said. "Sure." Kimiko said.

"Hey you know a guy named Sora?" Kimiko asked. "Actually yeah I think I've seen him around." Izumi said.

"Well tell me if you see him because I think he's going to come tonight and creep me out." Kimiko said looking around. "Alright!" Izumi said she started to laugh.

"What?" Kimiko asked. "Aha! You have a stalker." Izumi teased.

"Shut up that's not funny its really creepy."Kimiko said. "Okay don't worry I'll keep an eye out." Izumi said.

"Well did you two dance yet?" Kimiko asked "No." Izumi said as she kind of looked down.

"Awww well don't look to down." Kimiko said as Izumi looked at her in confusion. "He's coming over her right now." Kimiko said as Izumi looked back and then back at Kimiko.

"So he's probably just walking by." Izumi said. "Sure." Kimiko said.

Ryoutaro walked over and stopped at the two.

"Hey." He said. "Hi." They both said. A new song just started.

"Kimi you don't mind if I steal Izumi away for a moment do you?" Ryoutaro asked. "Of course not." Kimiko said.

"I believe I owe someone a dance." Ryoutaro said as he held his hand out to Izumi. "Right." Izumi said as she grabbed his hand.

They went to the dance floor where other people started to go.

"Awww they are so cute." Kimiko thought to herself. Her eyes drifted to the entrance and they opened wide. Kimiko looked around and saw the only guy within her distance… Len. She grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"What the heck do you think you doing?" Len said. "Okay first I don't like you. But I really need your help." Kimiko said as she looked around.

"Why would I help you?" Len said. "Okay you see that guy at the entrance." Kimiko said as Len sighed as he looked at the door.

"There are a lot of guys there." Len said. "The guy with the glasses, he has black hair and is wearing a white tux." Kimiko said.

"You mean Sora Kazami so what about him?" Len said. "Okay so a few days ago he asked me to the dance and I said no then he started to bother me well stalk me. I really don't like it but he won't leave me alone. Please that guy is really creepy can you just help me?" Kimiko asked.

Sora came over to Kimiko and Len.

"Hi Kimiko-chan!" Sora said. "Can I cut in?" He said to Len.

"Umm." Kimiko said when all of a sudden Len cut her off. "No can't you see we're dancing." Len said to Sora.

"Well what about later?" He asked. "Sorry but can you leave my date alone. She's not going to be around anyone but me." Len said which made Kimiko's eyes open wide.

"Ohh I didn't know Len-senpai was your date Kimiko-chan." Sora said. Kimiko looked at Len and then said, "Sorry but he is."

"Well I guess I'll see you then."Sora said as he left. "Thanks Len. I guess I owe you." Kimiko said.

"No worries and yes you do." Len said. "We can stop dancing now." Kimiko said.

"We can but Sora's watching you." Len said as Kimiko turned to see he was watching her behind a plant.

"Ugg he never stops." Kimiko said. "Okay so what now?" Len said.

"Could you maybe just stay near me? He won't bother me if you're here." Kimiko said. "I mean don't get me wrong I still can't stand you." She continued.

"The feelings mutual." Len said. "But fine but that just means you owe me even more." He said.

"That's fair." Kimiko said.

-Back to Izumi and Ryoutaro

Ryoutaro just toke Izumi to the dance floor.

"Sorry I guess we haven't spent time together?" Ryoutaro said. "Ohh its okay. You still need to spend time with your friends." Izumi said.

"But I still kept my promise!" Ryoutaro said as he smiled. "Promise?" Izumi said.

"Yup you got the first dance." He said. Izumi's face went red and tried to hide it.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine. I was just thinking how sweet you are." Izumi said as she shot him a smile which this time made him blush. Izumi looked over at Kimiko who was dancing with Len.

"Wow!" Izumi said. "What?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Look." She said as she turned him around. "She's dancing with Len." They both said which made them laugh.

"I didn't know she liked Len?" Izumi said. "I didn't either." Ryoutaro said.

Izumi looked at who Kimiko and Len were looking at.

"Well then again she probably doesn't." Izumi said again. "Huh?" He said.

"Look." Izumi said as she made Ryoutaro looked in her direction. "What about him?" He asked.

"Well from what Kimiko told me he's been bothering her." Izumi said. "What?" Ryoutaro said as he looked at the guy.

"Its probably like that. She saw and him and is just trying to find a way to make him leave her alone." Izumi said. "Its okay if you want to go check her?" Izumi said to Ryoutaro.

"Well…" He said. "I can't do that." He said as Izumi looked at him.

"She's with Len and from what I know about him he won't let her get hurt." Ryoutaro said. "Plus I'm having a great time with you." He said.

"Why do you do that. Your smile it just feels so warm." Izumi said to herself as she blushed. Sasaki just got to the dance and when he saw Izumi smiling with Ryoutaro. He just walked away. The song ended and Izumi and Ryoutaro went over to Kimiko. Ryoutaro went to go get drink for Izumi and him.

"Hey." Izumi said as she gave Kimiko a smirk. "Ohh hey." Kimiko said.

"So I saw you with the guy you can't stand." Izumi teased. "Well I just needed a way to get away from Sora that's all. Besides I saw you with my best friend." Kimiko teased back.

"So did you have fun?" Kimiko said. "Yeah it was." Izumi said as she smiled.

"Hey." Sasaki said. "Hi." Izumi said as she turned around.

"Umm Izumi I was wondering if I could talk to you." He said. "Umm sure." Izumi said.

"Kimiko I'll be right back." Izumi said. "Sure." Kimiko said.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko said as she grabbed Sasaki's arm. "Nothing." He said.

"Junno…" Kimiko said. "Kimiko I just need to tell her something." Sasaki said.

Sasaki and Izumi went outside.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Izumi said. "Izumi I just need to know something." Sasaki said.

"What?" Izumi asked. "Ohh goss I don't know how to put this." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Sasaki are you okay?" Izumi asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Izumi do you like Ryoutaro?" Sasaki said without any hesitation.

"What!" Izumi said as he eyes shot open.

-Kimiko

"Hey Kimi here's your drink. Sorry I was talking to Kahoko." He said as he handed her a drink. "Where's Izumi?" Ryoutaro said.

"Ohh she went to go talk to Sasaki." Kimiko said. "Ohh." Ryoutaro said as he looked around.

"Ryou they went that way." Kimiko said as she pointed in the opposite direction. " Ohh no I wasn't…" Ryoutaro said Kimiko gave him a look.

"What?" Ryoutaro said. "Nothing I'll try and believe you." Kimiko said.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoutaro said. "Nothing." Kimiko said.

-Izumi and Sasaki

"Sasaki I don't understand?" Izumi said. "Izumi its not that hard of a question." He said.

"Well I… I don't know. We're just friends I guess." Izumi said. "Izumi do you really not see him other than a friend?" Sasaki said.

"Well I don't know." Izumi said as she looked away. "Why do you want to know this?" Izumi said her back faced to him.

"Because…" He said as he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I like you Izumi!" Sasaki said. Izumi face was just inches away from his face. Her face just went bright red.

* * *

><p>Small Chat!<p>

Rainfalls97 :So what did you think?

Kimiko : Umm where's Izumi?

Rainfalls97 : Well she found out what happen to her and is in the other 's like bright red and eating ice cream. She doesn't want to make an appearance yet till she stops freaking out. Soooo...

Rainfalls97 : But first please give a hand for... LEN! Who is replacing Izumi!

Kimiko : What!

(Len walks in)

Rainfalls97 : Hi Len!

(He stays silent)

Rainfalls97 : Well he came because he finally came into the chapter!

Kimiko : Even with him here he's a Buzz Kill.

Rainfalls97 : Well he wasn't a buzz kill when you two where dancing.

Kimiko blushes and Len looks away.

Rainfalls97 : Well I guess there is enough awkwardness. We'll end it here! So can our Special Guest say us out?

Someone runs in... tells Rainfalls97... then leaves.

Rainfalls97 : Uggg again well sorry my special guest isn't here so i'll do that next time. Well bye!

I don't own La Corda d' Oro!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello the fantastic world of Fanfictors! xD Well i'm pretty happy fastest update goss i wish i could write faster. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter! I don't own.

Rainfalls97 : Yay!

Izumi : Well congrtas on the update.

Rainfalls97 : Wow you came i thought you'd be too shocked to come.

Izumi : That happens to everyone.

Rainfalls97 : Well at least you accepted it.

Izumi : No...

Rainfalls97 : Well enough of us... Say your line.

Izumi : Please enjoy Chapter 7: The Ice Cream Shop

Izum's dad : Rainfall97 doesn't own.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Ice Cream Shop<p>

"I like you." Sasaki said.

Izumi stood there her face just inches away from his. She closed her eyes then pulled back. There was a big moment of silence.

"Now would be a great time to say something." Sasaki said. "I don't know what to say?" Izumi said.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your night. I just couldn't wait any longer." He said. "I'm sorry." Izumi said.

"No I'm sorry… I just couldn't let you get hurt." Sasaki said as he slowly walked toward her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What are you talking about?" Izumi asked.

"Izumi even if you don't realize it yet I kind of can take a hint." Sasaki said. "What?" Izumi said as she turned to him.

"You haven't heard of the rumors?" He said. "What rumors?" Izumi asked.

"About Tsuchiura and Kahoko." He said. "Why would I care about that or get hurt by that?" Izumi asked.

"Like I said you can't realize it yet." He said. Izumi looked away again and saw inside. She saw Ryoutaro, Kimiko and Kahoko they were all talking and laughing. A tear ran down her face.

"Why am I crying?" Izumi thought to herself. "I'm sorry I need to leave." Izumi said as she ran.

"Izumi!" He yelled.

Izumi hurried her way out. She was trying to avoid Kimiko and Ryoutaro noticing her leave. But Ryoutaro saw her.

"Umm can you two excuse me." He said to Kahoko and Kimiko. "Sure." They said as he left.

Izumi went outside and sat on a bench. She didn't know why but she just couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Ugg why am I crying?" She thought to herself again. A few minutes later she heard footsteps.

"Izumi?" It was Ryoutaro's voice. Hikari turned around and saw him. "Ryoutaro?" She said as she whipped her tears away.

"Are you okay? What happen?" He said as he sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Izumi's felt her heart start to beat. "I'm fine its nothing." She said as she turned away to finish whipping her tears away.

"You're crying that means you're not fine." Ryoutaro said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "No its okay." Izumi said as the tears came back.

"I have an idea." Ryoutaro said. "What?" Izumi said.

"Well I can't tell you it's a surprise." He said. "I want to take you somewhere?" Ryoutaro said as he stood up.

"Okay." Hikari said as she stood up. "But you can't go somewhere looking like this." Ryoutaro said as he whipped her tears away.

"Okay so you ready?" Ryoutaro said as he held his hand out. "Yeah." Izumi said as she hesitantly toke his hand.

They got to the car and Ryoutaro went over to the driver and whispered something to him.

"But my orders were to take her home after the dance." The driver said. "No they were to make sure she's home before 11. It's only 10." Ryoutaro said.

"Alright sir." The driver said.

Ryoutaro got into the car.

"Ryoutaro where are we going?" Izumi asked. "It's a surprise." Ryoutaro said.

"Hmm could you be taking me to another one of your secret places?" Izumi said with a smirk. "Aha! Well kind of its not such a big secret of this place." Ryoutaro said as he smiled.

Izumi felt her heart start to race she looked out the window to avoid Ryoutaro noticing anything.

-5 minutes

"Okay now close your eyes." Ryoutaro said. "Why?" Izumi said.

"Because we're almost there but you can't see where we are." Ryoutaro said. "Okay." Izumi said a she closed her eyes.

"Are you peeking?" Ryoutaro asked waving his hand back and forth. "No." Izumi said smiling.

"Okay. How many fingers am I holding up?" He said as he held up 9 fingers. "Really this game?" Izumi said as she laughed.

"Yes now guess." Ryoutaro said. "Umm I don't know 2." Izumi said.

"Okay." Ryoutaro said. "Was that close?" Izumi asked.

"Not even." Ryoutaro said as they laughed.

The car stopped.

"Okay now you can open your eyes." Ryoutaro said. Izumi opened her eyes they were in front of an ice cream shop. It was called 'Sweet Treat.'

"An ice cream shop?" Izumi said as she turned to him. "Yeah well every time I'm stress, need to think, relax or to cheer up someone." He said.

"Ice cream is a great healer." Ryoutaro said smiling. "You don't mind getting down dressed like this."Izumi said.

"Its Halloween everyone's dressed in a costume." Ryoutaro said. "Right." Izumi said.

Ryoutaro got out and went to open Izumi's door.

"Thank you." Izumi said. "No problem." Ryoutaro said.

They walked into the ice cream shop, went to get some ice cream and sat at a table near the window.

"Its so simple here?" Izumi said as she looked around and noticed that the place didn't have anything that looked like it had cost a fortune. "Ohh sorry if you want to go somewhere else to eat ice cream…" Ryoutaro said as Izumi started to laugh.

"Sorry but that's not what I meant." Izumi said. "It's just some guys would take a girl somewhere that's expensive, so fancy, a place that is just a fancy place to that guy. But you take me to a place that has meaning and is beautiful without all the fancy things." Izumi explained.

"You really see things different Izumi?" Ryoutaro said. "You're the kind of girl whose substance over style." He said.

"Well yeah I just don't prefer expensive things. I like things with meaning not how much it cost." She said.

"This place really is beautiful." Izumi said as she looked out the window.

"You've never been here?" Ryoutaro asked. "Nope." Izumi said as she ate ice cream.

"Well I use to come here all the time when I was little. It was the first ice cream shop in the area. With it begin up a few hills you get to see the town from the top." Ryoutaro said.

"You sure like places that overlook everything else." Izumi said. "Yeah." Ryoutaro said.

"Ahhh if it isn't my best costumer." A man said. "Mr. Souka." Ryoutaro said as he stood up and hugged the man.

"How are your parents?" said. "They're good." Ryoutaro said.

"I haven't seen you for a while everything alright?" Mr. Souka asked. "Yes I've just been busy." Ryoutaro said.

"Well as long as you come and visit every now and then." He said as he looked over at who Ryoutaro was with.

"Ohh right Mr. Souka this is Izumi Sano. Izumi this is the owner of Sweet Treat." Ryoutaro said.

"Its nice to meet you." Izumi said as she held her hand out. "No the pleasure is mine." He said as he shook her hand.

"Your ice cream shop is beautiful." Izumi said. "Awww thank you but all of the decorating goes to my wife." Mr. Souka said.

"Ryoutaro why don't you go get Ms. Izumi more ice cream." Mr. Souka said. "Ohh no its alright." Izumi said.

"Nonsense its on the house." Mr. Souka said. "Now go Ryoutaro." He said as Ryoutaro left.

"So I've never seen you with Ryoutaro before?" He said. "Ohh I actually just got back to Japan." Izumi said.

"Really huh? You seem very familiar." He said. "Huh?" Izumi said.

"Ahh nevermind." He said.

"So you're in the same class?" Mr. Souka asked. "Oh no." She said.

"So how do you know Ryoutaro?" He asked. "Ohh well he hit me with a soccer ball." Izumi said as she smiled.

"What why?!" Mr. Souka asked. "Ohh he was at practice and me and some classmates we're eating around there and yeah the ball hit me." Izumi said.

"Ohh so do you play any instruments like him?" Mr. Souka said. "Umm no." Izumi said.

"Really you look like you do?" He said. "Ohh no I don't know how." Izumi said.

"I know I don't know you at all but I have a feeling you're not telling me the truth. But of course it's not my business so nevermind." Mr. Souka said. Ryoutaro came back and sat next to Izumi.

"So how long have you and Ryoutaro been dating?" Mr. Souka asked. They looked at each other. Izumi just went red and her heart started to pump.

"Ohh no we're just friends." Ryoutaro said. "Really?" Mr. Souka said.

"Yeah." He said. "Ohh I'm sorry." Mr. Souka said.

"Honey I need your help can you come here." Mrs. Souka said. "Okay." Mr. Souka said.

"Bye kids I'll see you later. Make sure you come and visit again." He said. "Bye." They both said.

"Sorry about that." Ryoutaro said. Izumi turned to him. "For what?" She asked.

"What Mr. Souka said." Ryoutaro said. "Ohh that's alright." Izumi said as she smiled.

Ryoutaro just looked at her.

"What?" Izumi asked. "Nothing I'm just happy to see you smiling. I can't take seeing you sad." Ryoutaro said as she blushed again.

"Man whats with this guy he just can't stop making me blush." Izumi thought to herself.

"Thanks to you." Izumi said. "Well I can't take all the credit… some goes to the ice cream." Ryoutaro said as Izumi smiled then laughed.

"You look really happy when you smile." Ryoutaro said. "Well I don't know why but I always seem to just smile around you." Izumi said.

They stayed a little while more but then the driver came in.

"Ms. Sano I'm sorry but we must be going." He said. "Okay we'll be right there." Izumi said.

The driver left.

"Well we better get going or your dad might not let me take you out." Ryoutaro said as he smiled and Izumi blushed. "Yeah we would want that," Izumi said.

So Ryoutaro opened her door to let her in then got in the car. A few minutes later they got to Izumi's house. Ryoutaro got on his bike. Izumi followed him.

"I had fun tonight thanks." Izumi said. "Me too." Ryoutaro said.

"And thanks for cheering me up." Izumi said. "Anytime." Ryoutaro said as he smiled.

"I'm glad to know that I could make you feel better." Ryoutaro said. "Aha! Yeah." Izumi said.

"So I guess I'll see you Sunday?" Izumi said. "Right Sunday." Ryoutaro said.

"Ohh did something come up?" Izumi asked. "No even if something did I wouldn't bail on you." Ryoutaro said.

"Okay well night." Izumi said as she hugged him. Ryoutaro was shocked but then hugged her back. "Night." Ryoutaro said as they let go.

Ryoutaro then drove off and Izumi went inside.

"So did you have fun?" Her dad said. "Yup!' Izumi said.

* * *

><p>Sooooo what did you think? Let me know! :) Review!<p>

Rainfalls97 : Well wasn't that cute.

Izumi : Yeah i guess.

Rainfalls97 : Well you seem to blush a lot so i asumed.

Izumi : Shut up.

Rainfalls97 : Ugg Mean. I know what will cheer you up! (smirk)

Rainfalls97 : Please give a hand for Our Speical Guest!

Ryoutaro walks in.

Izumi : Ryoutaro was your special guest?

Rainfalls97 : Yeah made you happy huh?

Izumi : Well I need to do something. (trips)

(Ryoutaro catches her and they blush)

Rainfalls97 : Well i'll tell you all what happens in the next chapter!

Hope you all liked! Please enjoy and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! So chapter done! Yay! Well notmuch to say but ENJOY!

Rainfalls97 : Heyyy!

Izumi : Hi so new chapter?

Rainfalls97 : Yup! Well excited for you all to read do i'm kind of wrapping up short.

Izumi : Alright...

Izumi : Please Enjoy Chapter 8 : Our Saturday

Kimiko : Rainfalls97 doesn't own!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Our Saturday<p>

The next morning (Saturday)

-Izumi's POV

Izumi walked downstairs she was wearing one of her really big shirts which was like a night gown for her. There was breakfast prepared on the table. Usually she's eating by herself on the weekends but this time there were 2 plates.

"Is my father eating this morning?" Izumi asked one of the maids. "Yes madam he's just getting ready for work and he'll be down." She said as she bowed and then left.

Her dad then came down stairs but wasn't dressed in a suit.

"Daddy I thought you were going to work?" Izumi asked. "Well I was but since I have plans tomorrow and tonight I just requested the weekend off." Her dad said.

"Okay." Izumi said as she put food on her plate. "So Izumi I heard you didn't come straight home last night?" Her dad said as he opened the newspaper.

"Ohh you see I actually went to an ice cream shop." Izumi said. "And that you were crying." Her dad finished.

"Daddy it's nothing." Izumi said. "Izumi if that boy did anything to you. I want to know now!" Her dad said.

"Dad what?!"Izumi said as she dropped her fork. "Okay first of all Ryoutaro is not like that and second we just went to go have ice cream he wanted to cheer me up." Izumi said.

"Why did he need to cheer you up?" Her dad asked. "Nothing I was just feeling down but I'm fine okay?" Izumi said.

"Daddy Ryoutaro is very kind. He doesn't do the things your thinking. He respects me." Izumi said. "Okay I'm sorry. I believe you. If he's all you say he is I can't wait to meet him." Her dad said as Izumi smiled.

"So this ice cream shop… is it any good?" Her dad asked. "Aha! It's really good!" Izumi said.

"How about I go buy some?" Izumi asked as she went over to her dad and put her hands on his shoulder. "Okay. You can go. But Risa is coming over." Her dad said as Izumi went quiet.

"What kind of ice cream does she like?" Izumi said as she smiled at her dad. "Thank you princess." Her dad said.

"Your welcome so what kind do you two want?" Izumi said. "I'll get vanilla and Risa likes strawberry." Her dad said as he stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Wait won't it melt?"Her dad said. "Ohh well I found this container a few weeks ago and its suppose to keep things cool and it does work. It will be fine." Izumi said.

"Okay well I'll go get the money." Her dad said as he went back upstairs and Izumi went to her room to change.

A few minutes later she came down and her dad gave her the money for the ice cream. Then off she went. It toke her about 15 minutes to get there.

Izumi got down and went inside of Sweet Treats.

She went over and sat down on the counter. Then came out.

"Wow these two are alike." said.

"Wow I didn't expect you to come back so soon." He said. "Well I came to get ice cream for my dad." She said.

"Ahhh okay so what might that be?" He asked. "Umm 1 vanilla and 1 strawberry." She said.

"Alright." Mr,Souka said as he went to a window and told his wife the order. "Mr. Souka can I ask you something?" Izumi said.

"Yeah." He said. "Yesterday you said I looked familiar? How?" Izumi asked.

"Yes. I have meet you before." He said. "Where?" Izumi asked as her curiosity got the best of her.

"When you played the piano." He said as Izumi's eyes shot wide open. "I don't understand?" She said.

"I couldn't figure out where I've seen you. But I knew you were familiar. You see my niece use to go to an elementary school nearby and every year they would hold this little musical. And everyone who went to that event would never forget that little talented girl on the piano." He said. "You see my niece was performing that day so I recorded her and that day after her performance she toke the camera from me and videotaped this little girl she knew." Mr. Souka said.

"So you're saying…" Izumi said. "That you were that little girl…yes."He said.

"I had a feeling you were lying about not knowing how to play any instrument. Yesterday I pulled out a box of my niece's things. And the tape was there so I watched it and I knew I remember the little girl. My niece told me she wanted to be like you. Very talented." He said. "But then one day you stop playing music and that's when we heard about it on the news." He said.

"Mr. Souka you didn't tell Ryoutaro right?" Izumi asked. "No I didn't that wasn't my business. But Izumi you know one day you need to tell him. You and him have a lot in common you know. I'm surprised you two aren't dating." Mr. Souka said as he brought her ice cream over. Izumi didn't notice that Mr. Souka put something in the bag since she was blushing.

"I know. " Izumi said as she toke the ice cream and paid for it. "Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." He said. "Izumi wait." Mr. Souka said as she stopped and looked back.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said. "Sure." Izumi said.

"Why did you come back?" He asked. "Mr. Souka you said you know what happen to me right?" She said.

"Yes." He said.

"Well I came back." She said as she closed her eyes and then opened them and looked at . "To find what's missing." Izumi said as she smiled.

"Mr. Souka can you not tell Ryoutaro about everything we've talked about?" Izumi asked. "Sure." He said as Izumi left.

"I hope you find it and something else."Mr. Souka said.

Izumi got into the car and left. She got home and put the ice cream in the fridge. Surprising it didn't melt. Then she felt something inside. Something other than an ice cream container.

She opened the bag and pulled out two CD's.

"What the?" Izumi said. On the CD's were notes. The first one said 'Sorry for the shaking in the beginning. And the other one said 'I'm not supposed to show you this but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. By the way if he asks it's not from me. You'll notice a similarity. ' And the last one said 'Don't worry you can keep these I made copies.'

Izumi didn't understand at all what these CD's were about but went straight up to her room and put the first CD in.

….Loading…..Loading….

Then it played… Izumi saw what meant the beginning was a bit shaky. The she started to hear a piano and she hinted what the meant. She then saw the camera stop shaking and she saw the piano and it was her playing. Izumi felt a tear fall she remembered that day. She was playing the melody she loved most of all. This melody had such meaning to her. (You'll find out why in a bit.) The first and the last one she played. The video ended with the piano sound die down and her bowing.

She whipped her tears away and toke the CD out and put the second CD in.

…..Loading….Loading….

Izumi thought it was another video of one of her piano performances but when it started to play her eyes opened wide when she realized who was the one playing.

"R….Ryoutaro?" Izumi said as she went closer to the TV. Ryoutaro looked so young.

Izumi closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful sounds coming from the TV. Then it stopped and another melody came on. Izumi opened her eyes and it was still Ryoutaro. He started to play another melody and as soon as she heard that she just broke out in tears.

"Its not… It can't be." Izumi said as she realized that the melody he was playing was the same one she was playing on the other CD. Then it stopped Izumi pulled out her box and toke the CD's and put them in their own CD covers.

-Ryoutaro's POV

Ryoutaro's younger brother came running into his room to wake him up.

"Onii-chan mama said to wake up!" His brother said shaking his brother. Ryoutaro woke up and sat up.

"Onii-chan where did you go last night?" His brother asked. "I went to a dance."Ryoutaro said.

"Ohh well come on Onii-chan. I made breakfast." His brother said as he grabbed Ryoutaro's arm and pulled him out of bed.

"Okay can I just wake up first?" Ryoutaro said whipping his eyes. "Okay." His brother said letting go of his arm.

"Boys come down and eat!" His mom yelled. "Okay." They both said.

So they both went down stairs and walked into the kitchen. Where their mom was setting the table.

"Morning!" Ryoutaro said. "Morning." His mom said.

"So where's dad?" Ryoutaro asked. "Ahh well he got called into the office so he had to leave." His mom said.

"Ohh." He said. "So how was your dance last night?" His mom said.

"It was really fun." He said. "Onii-chan did you take your girlfriend?" His brother said.

"No I don't have a girlfriend. She was just a friend." Ryoutaro said as he rubbed his brother's head. "So you went did you go with a girl?" His mom said.

"Yes mom." He said. "Ahh…who is she?" His mother asked as she gave his brother his food.

"She's just a new student." He said. "Ohhkay." His mother said.

"So what are your plans today?" His mother asked. "Ohh umm well I decided to go for a run, then stay home for a while, then go to Saturday practice for an hour and me and Kimiko are gonna go watch a movie tonight." Ryoutaro said explaining his schedule.

"Wow some schedule today?" His mom said. "Yeah." He said.

"Well I'm not to sure if I'll be here when you get back. I need to take your brother to school." His mom said. "Why?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Ohh well turns out he forgot to get his bag and I need to talk to his discipline principal." His mom said. "Discipline principal? Why?" Ryoutaro asked.

"There is this new kid bothering your brother." His mom said as she looked at her son. "What?!" Ryoutaro said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryoutaro said at his brother. "Because I know Onii-chan will be upset." His brother said.

"Yes I will. You better tell me who is bothering you." Ryoutaro said rubbing his brother's head. "Okay Onii-chan. But mom said she will take care of it." His brother said.

"Okay." Ryoutaro said. "Mom call me if anything?" Ryoutaro said

"Alright." His mom said.

Ryoutaro finished breakfast and got ready for his run.

"Kay mom I'll be back." He said getting ready to leave. "Alright make sure you drink water."She said.

"Okay."He said as he left.

Ryoutaro started to run and by habit ran all the way to 's. He looked at where he stopped and noticed he stopped at 's.

He walked inside to buy some water. Mr. Souka came out from the back and saw Ryoutaro.

"Ohh wow your back so soon." He said. "Yeah I guess it was habit." Ryoutaro said.

"Yes I remember whenever you'd go for a run you would come stop by here." Mr. Souka said. "Well I just here to get some water."Ryoutaro said.

"Alright I'll go get you some." Mr. Souka said as he went to get water. He came back with a bottle.

"So that girl last night?" Mr. Souka said. "What about her?" Ryoutaro asked as he gave the money for the water.

"She seems nice."He said. "She is." Ryoutaro said as he drank the water.

"So do you like her?" asked as Ryoutaro chocked on the water.

"What no…" He said. "Why would you ask that?" Ryoutaro said.

"Why wouldn't I. You two just have a little spark that's it." said. "No we're just friends she would tell you the same thing." Ryoutaro said.

"Well sorry I got to go… I'm gonna rest up cause I need to go practice later." Ryoutaro said as he toke his water and said his goodbye.

(A few minutes as he left that is when Izumi came.)

Ryoutaro got back and his mom and his brother where getting ready to leave.

"Okay so we'll be back!" His mom said putting a hat on his brother. "Alright turns out I'm gonna be leaving for practice in about 10 minutes." Ryoutaro said.

"Alright I'll see you when I get back." His mom said as she left and Ryoutaro went upstairs.

-Back to Izumi

Izumi put her box away and went downstairs. Her dad and Risa where on the couch with their ice cream.

"Ohh sweetie this ice cream is really good." Her dad said. "Ohh yeah its one of the best." Izumi said.

"Thanks for the ice cream Izumi-chan!" Risa said smiling. "Your welcome." Izumi said.

"So where are you going?" Her dad asked. "Umm out for a walk." Izumi said.

"Okay. Be back before 5. I made dinner reservations for 6 tonight." Her dad said. "6?"Izumi questioned as she counted the people who she knew where coming. Her, her dad, of course Risa, Shino and his fiancée who was the 6th person?

"Yes Shino is bringing his fiancee's nephew." Her dad said. "Ohh. Alright well I'll be back." Izumi said as she left.

"Miss do you need a car?" One of the drivers asked. "No I'm fine." Izumi said as she walked out her gate.

Izumi just walked and walked. She saw she was at her old elementary. She looked and saw the door was open. Her curiosity got the best of her and walked inside.

She went to the auditorium. They hadn't moved it. It was exactly where it was when she went there. There was a piano in the middle of the stage. She walked up to it. She sat on the chair and put her fingers on the keys. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers down the keys.

"Hi." She heard a little voice come up from behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a little boy.

"Hello." Izumi said. "Sorry I saw you come in here and I followed." He said.

"Yes well next time you shouldn't do that. Your mom might be worried about you. You should get back." Izumi said as she got up and wanted to take the little boy back. She stood next to him. He came out up to her stomach. He was wearing a hat but Izumi saw he had dark green hair and brown eyes.

"My mom is in a meeting she said I could go wait outside. But she doesn't know I'm here. Shhh." The little boy said as he put his finger to his lip and made a 'shh' sound. Izumi smiled.

"Yeah this boy is picking on me." The little boy said. "Ahh I'm sorry." Izumi said.

"It's alright." He said.

The little boy went over to the piano he sat down and Izumi sat next to him.

"My Onii-chan taught me how to play a little." The little boy said as he put his hands on the keys and played a few notes.

"I'm Izumi." Izumi said as she held her hand out. "Dachi." Daichi said shaking her hand.

"Well Dachi-kun that was really good."Izumi said. "Aha you sound like my Onii-chan." Daichi said.

"Do you want to try Izumi Onee-chan?" Dachi said taking her hands and putting them on the keys.

Daichi put his hand on his lap, looked up at Izumi and smiled. He waited for Izumi to play.

"Okay." Izumi said smiling. She started to play the melody from the video but messed up after a minute.

"Sorry Daichi-kun I'm not so good anymore."Izumi said taking her hands away. "That's alright. I mess up too Onee-chan." Daichi said.

"Well I guess we both should keep trying huh?" Izumi said. "Yup!" Daichi said.

"Well I need to go now my mom might get mad if I'm gone." Daichi said as he got off the chair. "Alright." Izumi said as he walked away.

"Wait Daichi-kun." Izumi said. "Yes." He said as he turned around.

"Here." Izumi said pulling something out of her bag. Daichi walked over to her.

"What is it?" Daichi asked. "Ta-da!" Izumi said as she pulled out a mall key chain with a star on it.

"What's this for?" Daichi asked as Izumi put it in his hand. "Well you said that you were getting picked on. And when I was in elementary I was in a similar situation. And my dad gave me this and told me that everything would be fine. After a few days I stopped getting picked on. I'm still not sure if it was this but all I know is thanks to this I felt strong enough to get through anything." Izumi said.

"Thank you Onee-chan." Daichi said."Your welcome!" Izumi said.

"When will you want it back?" Daichi said. "Well why don't you hold onto it." Izumi said.

"Okay Onee-chan!" Daichi said as he smiled. "Well bye Daichi-kun."Izumi said as she smiled and waved as he walked off the stage.

"Bye Onee-chan!" Daichi said as he waved and dashed out the door.

"Something about him seemed familiar?" Izumi said to herself.

"Who's in here?" A lady's voice came out. Izumi turned around and saw a lady come out of another door.

"Sorry I was just." Izumi said as she looked at the lady. "Izumi?" The lady said.

"Ms. Sakura?" Izumi said as she got up. "Ahh its been a long time!" The lady said as she went over and hugged Izumi!

"It has!"izumi said as she hugged her. "So you remember me right?" She asked.

"Of course! I can't believe you're still the music teacher." Izumi said. "Yeah well I love music!" said.

"So how are you?" She asked. "I've been good. How about you?" Izumi asked.

"Ahh well I've been great. Still playing?" said pointing to the piano. "Umm no not anymore." Izumi said.

"Ohh my. Izumi I'm so sorry I forgot." Ms. Sakura said covering her mouth. "No its okay." Izumi said.

"Sakura we need you!" A lady yelled. "I'm sorry Izumi I need to go." said.

"No its fine I'm gonna leave anyways." Izumi said getting off the stage. "Okay well if you need anything come by okay?" said.

"Okay." Izumi said as she left.

Izumi was on her way home when she got a text. It said…..

**From : Shiinnooooo :P**

**Umi we just left the airport on our way to your house. We'll be there maybe a little after 5. Gonna stop and get a few things. See you soon! **

"Okay so I'd better be going." Izumi said as she continued to walk.

Izumi was happen to be walking by the school.

Ryoutaro was at practice and noticed someone walking along side the gate.

"Izumi!" He yelled out. Izumi looked in the direction she turned around and saw Ryoutaro running towards the gate.

"Ryoutaro?" Izumi yelled as she walked toward the gate.

"Whatcha doing here?" He asked leaning against the gate. "Ohh well I was just in the neighborhood." Izumi said.

"Ahh..." Ryoutaro said. "I didn't think they would have practice on Saturday." Izumi said.

"Ohh well it's just for today."He said. "Well I doubt you guys need practice. Since you're such a great player." Izumi said.

"Aha! I don't know about that!" Ryoutaro said scratching his head. "Yo Ryoutaro!" A player on the team with the number 14 yelled.

"I'm coming!"Ryoutaro yelled back. "Well I'd better go."Ryoutaro said looking at Izumi.

"No worries I got to go home anyways. Shino's coming over to make us meet his fiancée." Izumi said. "Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ryoutaro said as he ran back to the field.

" Right tomorrow?" Izumi said as she continued to walk.

Ryoutaro went back to his friends.

"Boys go get changed and enjoy the rest of your weekend."Their coach said.

"So you were talking to Izumi?" Sasaki asked. "Yup." Ryoutaro said.

"Did she anything?" He asked. "Like?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Ohh nevermind." Sasaki said as he left. "Okay." Ryoutaro said.

A few minutes later his dad came to pick him up so he could go get ready for the movie with Kimiko.

-Izumi got back at home 5 minutes till 5 o clock.

"Izumi where have you been?" Her dad said. "Sorry time got away from me." Izumi said.

"I told you before 5." Her dad said as Risa came out from the living room. "It's only 4:55. Technically I am here before 5." Izumi said.

"Well go get ready." Her dad said as he chased her up the stairs. "Okay." Izumi said as she ran up to change. She changed into a blue outfit. (Her favorite color xD) She wore a blue shirt and shorts with a short sleeved jacket and blue shoes.

"Izumi hurry down Shino's here!" Izumi could hear her dad yell. "Coming." Izumi said as she grabbed her bag.

She hurried down stairs and saw Shino with his fiancée. She was wearing a red dress. She had her hair up in a bun but some strands were down.

"Izumi this is Katara." Shino said. "Hi." Katara said.

"Hello."Izumi said as she went down and shook her hand. "It's so nice to meet you Izumi. Shino told me so much about you." Katara said.

"Aww thanks." Izumi said. "So thanks for making us stay." Shino said to her dad.

"Of course. I believe you have brought someone else?" Her dad said. "Yes he just went to get his bag." Shino said.

Izumi wasn't paying much attention when Katara's nephew walked inside since she was complementing on her ring.

"Thank you for making me stay here." Izumi heard a very familiar voice. "This is Jet." Shino said.

She quickly turned to where the voice was coming from. And her eyes were in complete shock!

"What are you doing here!?" Izumi asked Jet. "Umm attending my auntie's wedding." Jet said.

"Have you two met?" Shino asked. "I'm sorry I need to go." Izumi said as she ran out the door.

Everyone just looked at Jet.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Let me know!<p>

Rainfalls97 : So here's what happen when we left.

-Beginning

Izumi tripped and fell into Ryoutaro's arms. They blushed. Izumi just stayed in Ryoutaro's arms for quiet some time.

Rainfalls97 : How long exactly are you staying like that?

Izumi jumped out of his arms.

Rainfalls97 : So Izumi, Ryoutaro why don't you two it down.

They sit.

Rainfalls97 : So anything to say?

They stay quiet

Rainfalls97 : Anything?

...Silence...

Rainfall97 : Okay so maybe we'll just end here. Since your both just gonna sit there.

-End

Rainfalls97 : So last time was so boring no fun.

Rainfalls97 : Kind of tired writing was tiring. So gonna wrap up early bye!

Review Please!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Hope you all enjoy this chapter spent time and time making sure it flows. Hopefully I did great! Review Please! I want to know what you think. Good or bad... hopefully good xD JK your opinion I guess!

Rainfalls97 : Hello!

Izumi : Good your back!

Rainfalls97 : Yes toke a while but got it done!

Izumi : So what shall we expect?

Rainfalls97 : Well this is so sweet in my opinon. I get so happy just writing it! xD

Izumi : Sounds intresting.

Rainfalls97 : Okay let get to the story!

Izumi : Please Enjoy Chapter 9 : My Secret & Tutor

Izumi : Rainfalls97 doesn't own!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: My Secret &amp; Tutor<p>

(15 minutes earlier)

-Ryoutaro

He got home and changed.

"Hey Kimiko!" Ryoutaro said talking to her on the phone. "Kay so I'm heading there now!" Kimiko said.

"Okay me too." Ryoutaro said. "Alright!" Kimiko said as they hung up the phone.

Ryoutaro got to the movies about 12 minutes later and Kimiko was already there. She was buying the tickets at the ticket booth.

"Hey." Ryoutaro said calling her. "Hi." Kimiko said as she turned around.

"Sorry I'm late." He said. "No thats alright I'm just happy you came!" Kimiko said smiling.

"Man this line is long." Ryoutaro said. "Yeah well it is a new movie so." Kimiko said.

"So what did you do today?" Kimiko asked. "Umm just went for a run and went to practice." Ryoutaro said.

"Ahh well I just tried to finish my homework and went to school." Kimiko said. "Tried?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Yes uggg I can't seem to get it at all." Kimiko said. "You could always sign up for a tutor?"Ryoutaro said.

"Yeah I did that's why I went to school." Kimiko said. "Ahh I see." Ryoutaro said.

"Hey and you better not go around and say I'm dumb." Kimiko said as she punched his arm. "Ouch… I won't." Ryoutaro said.

"So do you know who your tutor is?" Ryoutaro asked. "Umm no all I know is he's in the music school. Yeah apparently I was the last one to sign up and they gave me the person who they couldn't give to anyone else." Kimiko said.

"Ahhh." Ryoutaro said. "So did you have fun at the dance? You left early." Kimiko said.

"Ohh yeah umm Izumi was feeling down so I toke her to get some ice cream." Ryoutaro said. "Awww so sweet." Kimiko said.

"Nah it was nothing really." Ryoutaro said as he looked away.

When he was looking away he noticed Izumi running by.

"Izumi?" Ryoutaro said. "Huh?" Kimiko said as she looked where he was looking. And she saw Izumi running by.

Ryoutaro looked closely and saw that she was crying.

"Ryou?" Kimiko said as she noticed nothing broke his stare from Izumi. Then she noticed that Izumi was crying.

"Go." Kimiko said as Ryoutaro looked at her. "What?" Ryoutaro asked.

"I can see you're worried about her. Go ahead I'll be fine."Kimiko said as she pushed him. "Kimi?" Ryoutaro said.

"Hey don't give me that. Go… check on her." Kimiko said. "Thank you." Ryoutaro said as he kissed her forehead and ran after Izumi.

"Aii just confess to her already Ryou." Kimiko said. She was waiting in the line with her two tickets.

"Ugg no what am I suppose to do with this?" Kimiko said looking at the extra ticket.

"I'm sorry sir it's sold out." The lady at the ticket booth said. Kimiko looked at who she was talking to and to her surprise it was…

-Ryoutaro

He was running after Izumi. He could see her but she was too far for him to catch up to her.

Izumi was running she didn't know when she'd stop all she knew was she wanted to be away from her house.

"What are you doing here?" This question kept repeating in her head. She whipped her tears but still they fell. She stopped and went over to a bench under a tree.

"Izumi?" Ryoutaro said. Izumi turned around and saw Ryoutaro. He put his head down as he was breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

"Ryoutaro!"Izumi said getting up and checking him. "Are you okay?" Izumi asked.

"What's wrong?"Ryoutaro said looking at her. "What do you mean?" Izumi asked.

Ryoutaro put his hand on her face. Izumi felt a warm feeling rush from her face.

"Your eyes are puffy."Ryoutaro said. "I'm fine." Izumi said as she sat back on the bench.

"This time I know it was something different you're crying worse than last night." Ryoutaro said as he sat next to her. Izumi didn't know what she was thinking. Because all of a sudden she felt her arms wrap around him. Ryoutaro didn't know what to do except comfort her.

"I'm sorry can I just stay like this for a little." Izumi said as she buried her face into his chest. "Of course." Ryoutaro said as he hugged her tighter as he stroked her hair.

They just sat there on the bench embraced into each other's arms.

"Izumi? Does your dad know you're here?"Ryoutaro asked as Izumi just shook her head no.

"You know he's probably worried. You should call." Ryoutaro said. "I don't know. I'm not in such a mood to talk to him right now." Izumi said.

"I'll call him." Ryoutaro said. "What's your home phone number?" Ryoutaro asked as he pulled his phone out and Izumi dialed her phone number.

-Ryoutaro's phone call

*Ring ring

"Hello." Ryoutaro said as someone picked it up. "Yes." Someone said.

"Yeah can I talk to Mr. Sano it's important?" Ryoutaro asked. "Sure." The guy said.

"Umm Mr. Sano phone it's important." The guy said. "Thanks Jet." He said.

"Yes." Mr. Sano said. "Umm hi Mr. Sano." Ryoutaro said.

"You're Ryoutaro. Good thing you called have you seen Izumi. She isn't picking up her phone!" said. "Actually we're together right now. She's fine." Ryoutaro said.

"Ohh Thank God." said. "Where are you? Is she okay to go to dinner?" He asked.

"Umm hold on." Ryoutaro said. "He's asking if you okay to go to dinner." Ryoutaro said as Izumi shook her head no.

"Sir she actually doesn't want to go." Ryoutaro said. "Well okay. I guess I'll come and get her and cancel the plans." He said.

"No that's alright. I'll take her home you go ahead and go out to dinner." Ryoutaro said. "I don't know if that's okay I'd feel bad going out with her running out." He said.

"No that's fine please go ahead and go out. I promise to take care of her." Ryoutaro said. "Okay as long as she's okay with it." Her dad said.

"Are you okay with me taking you home?" Ryoutaro asked as Izumi said yes.

"She said yes." Ryoutaro said. "Alright then. Thank you Ryoutaro. You're getting off to a good start." Her dad said.

"You're welcome and thanks. Bye sir." Ryoutaro said. "Bye by the way we're leaving now so she'll be home before I get home right?" Her dad said.

"Of course." Ryoutaro said as they said goodbye and hung up.

-End

"What did he say?" Izumi asked. "That I can drop you home if you're ready?" Ryoutaro asked.

"You want to go home?" Ryoutaro asked. "They are not still there right?" Izumi asked.

"Nope they are leaving now." Ryoutaro said. "Okay." Izumi said.

"Are you okay?"Ryoutaro asked.

"Izumi you need to tell him one day." Izumi remembered what said earlier.

"No." Izumi said. "You want to talk about it?" Ryoutaro asked.

"But I mean if you don't then that's alright I won't force you to tell me." Ryoutaro said as that made Izumi laugh.

"Ryoutaro I need to tell you something." Izumi said.

-Kimiko

Kimiko looked at the lady at the ticket booth and who she was talking to it was…. Len. He started to walk away and he was coming Kimiko's way.

"What are you doing here?" Kimiko asked when he came in front of her. "You do realize I have a life outside of school." Len said.

"I know that." Kimiko said. "Yeah I was about to watch the new movie but it's sold out." Len said.

"Umm…if you want you could have this ticket?" Kimiko asked as she held out the ticket. "And this isn't a date alright." Kimiko said.

"Hmm sounds like you were expecting me." Len said as he gave her a smirk. "What no! I was already here with Ryoutaro and he had to leave a few minutes ago. Plus if you're going to watch this movie. I might as well not make this ticket go to waste." Kimiko said.

"What are you two like dating?" Len said. "No." Kimiko said.

"So are you going to take this or not? My arms getting tired." Kimiko said as Len toke the ticket.

"Thanks." Len said as he looked away. Kimiko realized what he said but he was avoiding eye contact and she smiled.

"What the heck Kimiko. Don't smile at him he's a jerk." She said to herself and she looked away.

-Izumi and Ryoutaro

"Ryoutaro I need to tell you something?" Izumi asked. Ryoutaro looked at her as he head was down.

"You see the reason why I ran away was because I found out that Shino's fiancee's nephew is someone I know." Izumi said. "Like ex-boyfriend knew?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. You see he use to be my tutor. They thought having someone close to my age would be a better choice." Izumi said. "And seeing him again just brought up so many old feelings and when after I remembered all the times we spent together I remembered the time he hurt me. It was just all too much."Izumi said.

"I don't know exactly what to say besides he's an idiot to have hurt someone as amazing as you." Ryoutaro said as he patted her head. And Izumi just smiled.

"You really look out for me." Izumi thought.

A few minutes later Ryoutaro and Izumi arrived at her house.

"Thank you for everything." Izumi said. "No problem." Ryoutaro said.

"I guess this is goodnight." Ryoutaro said. "Yeah." Izumi said.

"Night." Ryoutaro said as he started to walk away.

"Hello what are you doing? You still need to tell him the rest of the story?" Izumi heard a voice in her head say. "Hurry up idiot just spill it already. He needs to know!" The voice said.

"You're right I have to tell him something…" Izumi thought to herself as she watched him walk away.

"Ryoutaro Wait!" Izumi said as she grabbed his arm. "Yeah." Ryoutaro said.

"There's something… there's actually more to the story and I want to tell you it." Izumi said as she waited for his answer. "I just trust you so much I don't know why? But I was hoping you'd listen." Izumi continued.

"Izumi." Ryoutaro said as she looked up at him. "Of course I'd listen." Ryoutaro said as he smiled.

"Thank you." Izumi said. "So what did you want to say?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Well you see it's actually not something that's easy to say but I can show you." Izumi said. "Okay." Ryoutaro said.

Izumi opened the door as Ryoutaro walked inside. He toke his coat off and Izumi toke it and put it on the jacket rack.

"So everything I need to tell you is up in my room." Izumi said as she was walking up the stairs. "Aren't you coming?" Izumi asked as she looked at him.

"Up to your room?" Ryoutaro asked. "Yeah you see I never bring it downstairs it's something I keep only in my room."Izumi said,

"It's alright. You won't get yelled at." Izumi said teasing. "Okay." Ryoutaro said as he followed.

They got up to her room and they went inside.

Ryoutaro looked around Izumi's room. But what caught his attention was a small shelf over her computer."What's that?"Ryoutaro pointed to it.

"Ohh well every year on my birthday I put the best present I get on the shelf. Last year my dad got me a mini wooden piano." Izumi explained.

"Ohh so it plays music?" Ryoutaro asked. "Ohh no. I just loved what he got me. I'm curious to know what I get this year!" Izumi said smiling.

"Okay so here it is." Izumi said as she toke her box out. "What's that?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Okay so Ryoutaro I lied to you. When we played the piano together that day it actually wasn't my first time." Izumi said. "I don't get it?"Ryoutaro said.

"Like I said it's not easy to say so I'll just show you." Izumi said as she slipped in a video.

Ryoutaro looked at the TV and it started to play a video of Izumi.

"Is that you?" Ryoutaro asked. "Yes." Izumi said.

"You see I used to play the piano." Izumi said. "What happen?" Ryoutaro asked.

"One day instead of going to my piano lesson I went to my friend's house. You my mom never let my do anything fun. So I wanted to try riding a bike which I never knew how to." Izumi said. "So I fell off the bike and got hurt pretty bad. Mostly my fingers so I had to go to the hospital and I picked the bike up and started back to my friend's house. And I was going across the street I was paying attention to my injuries and didn't see the car. She the car hit me and sent my flying." Izumi said as she pulled out the articles on that day.

"Oh My God!" Ryoutaro said. "Yeah. So they sent me to the hospital and they had to operate on me." Izumi said.

"After I got out of the hospital I forgot how to play the piano." Izumi said. "My dad hired tutors to try and teach me how to play. But they all couldn't. Then one day I met Jet." Izumi said.

"That's the guy who you dated?" Ryoutaro said. "Yeah. Well I actually started to get better and then we dated. After 2 months together I went to my lesson and he was with someone. They we're sitting on the piano and he was kissing her." Izumi said.

"He tried to explain it all to me but really what excuse did he have?" Izumi said.

"Dating him made me complete forget what I was trying to do and that was try and remember how to play." Izumi said. "I felt like such an idiot when I think of it." Izumi said.

"After I got rid of Jet my mother said I was hopeless and that I couldn't be taught. So my dad got mad, they fought and she left." Izumi said. "So now you know my story." Izumi said.

"First of all you're not an idiot and second that guy was a complete jackass." Ryoutaro said as that made Izumi smile.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Ryoutaro asked. "Well I don't know." Izumi said.

"Well I'm grateful you told me." Ryoutaro said. "Me too." Izumi said.

"Where's your restroom?" Ryoutaro asked. "Down the hall." Izumi said as she pointed.

"Thanks." Ryoutaro said.

Ryoutaro left her room and walked down the hallway. He noticed this door at the end of the hallway. His curiosity got the best of him and walked toward it. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"No one goes in there." Izumi said. "Woah!" Ryoutaro said as he jumped.

"Sorry." Izumi said. "No that's alright." Ryoutaro said.

"What's in here?" Ryoutaro asked. "Memories."Izumi said.

"Huh?" He said. "Hold on." Izumi said as she ran back into her room.

She came back with a key. She was about to open the door when she stopped.

"Sorry it's just been so long since I've even stood at this door." Izumi said as she brushed the feeling off and opened the door.

The lights were off and just being in there it was kind of stuffy. Izumi turned the lights on. Ryoutaro's eyes opened wide to see what was in the room!

There were book shelves all around the room. There were a lot of instruments in the room at least two violins, one flute, clarinet, drum, cello, trumpet. But what really caught Ryoutaro's attention were the pianos. There were about 5 in that one room.

"This room is huge!" Ryoutaro said. "Yeah it's about the size of the kitchen and half of the living room (which was really big)." Izumi said.

"The pianos?" Ryoutaro asked as he walked over to one. "Yes I have 2 baby grand and 3 grand." Izumi said.

"That's a lot!" Ryoutaro asked. "Yeah my family used to buy my instruments for me." Izumi said.

"This one was my first piano." Izumi said walking over to the piano Ryoutaro was at. "That was the piano I got to play at my first recital. The next one I played at my 2nd birthday. And the one over there was the piano I got from both my parents." Izumi said as she explained what each piano meant to her.

"What about that one?"Ryoutaro asked to the grand piano in the corner of the room. "Well that one doesn't really have a story. I was supposed to play that piano but I got into that accident."Izumi said.

"Well it's not fair that they all have stories except that one."Ryoutaro said as he grabbed Izumi's hand and pulled her to the piano.

"What are you doing?" Izumi asked as they sat down on the chair. "Ohh sorry you don't mind right?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Of course not." Izumi said.

Ryoutaro started playing the piano and Izumi felt her heart thumping. She listened to the beautiful sound coming from the piano. She looked at Ryoutaro. He looked so concentrated and relaxed.

"This piano is really good." Ryoutaro said as she looked at Izumi. "So what are all these books?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Ohh well I use to read a lot. Most of them are about music, learning how to play. You know the basics really. But my favorites are the ones there." Izumi said pointing at the book next to them.

"Why?" Ryoutaro asked. "Well…"Izumi said as she got up and got a book off the shelf.

"You see this one is about a girl and she's deaf and she meets this musician. She was walking through a park and tripped over someone and he couldn't figure out how she couldn't hear him playing the guitar. He doesn't even hint that she's deaf but they keep meeting up. Then she starts to think she's in love with him but she knows she can't be with him. One day he realizes he loves her and that same day he finds out she's deaf. And he doesn't talk to her for 3 weeks. She thinks it's because well he knows she's deaf. But you find out that within those 3 weeks. He was learning how to do sign language for her so he could talk to her. And so you know the ending she loves him and he loves her. Happily Ever After!" Izumi said.

"Sounds cute." Ryoutaro said smiling. "So now your turn?" Ryoutaro said as he toke the book from Izumi and put it on the piano.

"What no. I told you I don't remember." Izumi said. "I know but I'll help you." Ryoutaro said as he pulled her next to him and toke her hands and put them on the piano keys. Izumi had such a familiar feeling rush through her.

Ryoutaro placed his hands on hers and helped her play. For the first time she lasted more than a minute.

"See your getting better."Ryoutaro said. "Thanks to you." Izumi said.

"At least now I have a story for this piano." Izumi said. "What's that?"Ryoutaro asked.

"The piano I got to play with you." Izumi said smiling which made Ryoutaro blush.

"Izumi you really liked playing the piano right?" Ryoutaro asked. "Yes." Izumi said as she looked at the piano.

"What if you were able to have another tutor?" Ryoutaro asked. "I don't know. I'd probably jump the chance. I'm just scared I'll disappoint that person."Izumi said.

"So well if it's alright with you…" He said as Izumi looked at him. "I'd like to tutor you? And I know whatever the outcome I won't be disappointed. I'll be happy you tried and never gave up." Ryoutaro asked as he held Izumi's hand. Izumi's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Her dad said. "Daddy!" Izumi said standing up and putting distance apart from Ryoutaro.

"I thought you went out to eat?" Izumi asked. "Well we all decided to call it a night so we ended up canceling last minute." Her dad said.

"Ryoutaro thank you for taking care of Izumi." Her dad said. "You're welcome sir." Ryoutaro said.

"I should probably go now." Ryoutaro said. "I'll follow you out." Izumi said.

Ryoutaro walked out of the room as Izumi followed. They got down stairs; Izumi grabbed his coat and gave it to him.

"I prepared a car to take you home." Izumi said. "No that's alright."Ryoutaro said as he slipped his coat on.

"No I insist. It's a thank you." Izumi said. "Okay. Thanks." Ryoutaro said as he was about to leave.

"Ryoutaro wait!" Izumi said. "You really never want me to leave!" Ryoutaro teased.

"Aha. Yeah. Well about what you were saying?" Izumi said. "If you're sure you want to teach me and I won't be a bother or disappointment. I'll be really happy if you tutor me." Izumi said as she hid her face because she was blushing.

"I would love to be your tutor." Ryoutaro said. "Re…Really?!" Izumi said as she lifted her head as she smiled.

"And I know you won't be a disappointment. You never will be. You're amazing." Ryoutaro said as he placed his hand on her head and brought his face to hers.

"Bye." Ryoutaro said as he left and got into the car. "Bye." Izumi said as she touched her head.

Izumi went back upstairs into the music room. Her dad was looking at the piano.

"How did you know I was in here?" Izumi asked as she leaned against the door. "You played the piano. I listened to the sound and followed it. It's been so long since I've heard you play." He said.

"I'm impressed." Her dad said. "Huh?" Izumi said.

"I could never get you to even stand in front of this room." Her dad said. "I know." Izumi said.

"Yet it seemed so easy for that boy to get you inside." He said. "We just connect and I felt like it was easy to talk to him about it." Izumi confessed.

"Dad there's another thing?" Izumi said. "What's that?"He asked.

"I'm thinking of taking up more lessons on playing the piano." Izumi said. "What?" He asked.

"Ryoutaro asked if he would be my tutor? And I said yes."Izumi said. "Is that a good idea?" He asked.

"Well I think so. It's worth a try." Izumi said. "Well as long as you keep me in the loop." Her dad said.

"If you don't want to do it anymore tell me." He said as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Alright." Izumi said as she smiled. "By the way Shino thought it was a good idea to stay at a hotel. Since you had such a shocking reaction." He said.

"What was that about anyways?" He asked. "Right you don't remember." Izumi said.

"Jet was my last tutor dad." Izumi said. "What? When?" He asked.

"That was during the months you were really busy at work. You never got to really meet him." Izumi said. "Ohhh." He said.

"It's nothing daddy." Izumi said. "Well alright. Goodnight." He said.

"Night." Izumi said as her dad left.

Izumi looked around the room and slowly started closing the door.

"It's just something new." Izumi said as she locked the door and went back to her room. She put everything back into her box and put it away.

-Ryoutaro got dropped at home.

He walked inside as his brother came running up to him!

"Onii-chan!" Daichi said.

"Hey so how was your day?" Ryoutaro asked as he patted his brothers head.

"I talked to that boy's mom and the bullying will stop." His mom said walking out from the living room.

"You're home late?" She said. "Ohh yeah well my plans sorta changed." Ryoutaro said.

"Well you could have called. I was worried and your brother has wanted to tell you something." She said as she walked back into the living room.

"What that buddy?" Ryoutaro asked. "Ohh yeah Onii-chan I met this girl." Daichi said.

"A girl?" Ryoutaro said. "Yeah she was nice, and really pretty." Daichi said.

"Ohh so you like a girl at school?" Ryoutaro said smiling. "Not for me weirdo. For you!" Daichi said smiling.

"What?" Ryoutaro said as he gave a confused look. "Yeah she's like way older than me almost Onii-chan age." Daichi said.

"How did you meet this girl?" Ryoutaro asked. "At school. She was in the auditorium and she was at the piano. We even played together." Daichi said.

"Well Daichi no need for that. Besides its not so good to set people up with strangers." Ryoutaro said.

"Okay but I see her again then we're not strangers and you can go out with her." Daichi said. "Its not that easy Daichi."Ryoutaro said.

"Okay but if I do see her again you have to meet her. I felt like you and her could really connect." Daichi said as he ran to the living room.

Ryoutaro just smiled at his brother's story and went up to his room

-An hour later

Kimiko and Len

They left the theater.

"Did you like the movie?" Kimiko asked. "It was alright." Len said.

"Thanks for the ticket." Len said. "No worries I already had it." Kimiko said.

"So do you want to grab something to eat?"Len asked. "Eat?" Kimiko said.

"Well it's only fair that I'd treat you to eat something." Len said. "Alright." Kimiko said.

"I know this place not too far from here."Len said.

So Kimiko and Len went to the restaurant. They stayed there for about another hour. Kimiko actually spent time with Len and she started thinking it wasn't so bad.

"Well thanks for dinner." Kimiko said. "No problem." Len said.

"See you tomorrow bye." Kimiko said. "Bye." Len said as they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Hope you all liked it! Did my best! So let me know what you think Review if you wish!<p>

Rainfalls97 : Okay so last time's chat did go so swell. But I have brought the cutest little boy here today!

Rainfalls97 : PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME FOR DAICHI! *Clap Clap Clap* (Didn't exactly find Ryoutaru's brothers name so made one up but I don't own!)

*Daichi walks in and sits down*

Rainfalls97 : So Daich thank you for coming!

Daichi : Your welcome Rainfalls97-chan

Rainfalls97 : Aww your so adorable!

Rainfalls97 : So Daichi lets talk about what you tole your Onii-chan earlier.

Daichi : Ohh well I just thought Onii-chan and Izumi Onee-chan would be great together.

Rainfalls97 : Want to tell everyone why you didn't tell your brother about Izumi?

Daichi : Its a surprise for you!

*AWWWWWWWWWW XD!*

Rainfalls97 : Well Daichi thank you so much for coming.

Daichi : Your welcome. I need to go now Onii-chan is coming.

Ryoutaro : There you are!

*Ryoutaro walkes on*

Rainfalls97 : Everyone Ryoutaro!

*Clap Clap Clap*

Ryoutaro : Sorry I can't stay long must be going. *Picks his brother up and leaves*

Rainfalls97 : Aww well that was no fun. *Sulk*

*Kimiko comes on*

Kimiko : Hey I forgot something.

*Rainfalls97 stares at Kimiko*

Rainfalls97 : Next Victim!

*Kimiko gets pulled into a chair*

Rainfalls97 : So Kimiko tell us how was your date with Len!

Kimiko : What!

Rainfalls97 : Come on one word thats all and we'll stop!

Kimiko : Alright

Rainfalls97: Hmm I guess we'll continue next time about this topic. BYYYEEE!

Kimiko : You said you'll stop!

Rainfalls97 : For this chapter *Smirk*

Kimiko : Evil your evil!

So hope you all enjoyed remember I don't own!


End file.
